


Attacks On My Wellbeing

by BennettGumball



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Step Sisters, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettGumball/pseuds/BennettGumball
Summary: I’m Korra White and life’s been pretty great. First semester of my senior year just ended and I’m flying through my classes. I’ve been with my same friends since the 8th grade and we probably won’t break apart from each other. I have most of my classes with my best friend, Asami Sato. We’ve been through thick and thin with each other for 6 years. We even applied for the same college in Republic City. Everything has been going good until….we caught our parents. Now, after 3 years, they’re getting married. I’m happy and all for my mom but what will I do? I’m in love with my best friend and she’s about to be my step-sister. These are Attacks on My Wellbeing.





	1. Reveal

We’ve known each other since middle school, 7th grade to be exact. The beautiful raven-haired girl named Asami had just moved to Karihua, the suburbs right out of Republic City. The girl she moved a few houses away from was me, Korra, head of the female’s wrestling team. We had a small rivalry for popularity at first but grew to each other. Teachers could never get us apart. We’re a duo throughout the years. My mom, Senna had met Hiroshi so many times, they knew almost everything about each other. Hiroshi was with Senna when Tonraq, my father, had left us. Senna went with Hiroshi on his late wife's birthday every year. Now, we’re were 17 and 18, heading into the third quarter of our senior year of high school.

“Korra, what do you think about Mako?” Asami asked, taking a whiff of her cigarette and laying on her bed. We were at the Sato’s house since their parents had left.

“What do you mean?” I asked, gabbing buttons on her PS4 controller. I was sitting on the front rest of the heiress’s bed, playing Call of Duty.

“Like is he cute to you? I know you’re bi and prefer girls but is he?”

“I dated Mako in the 5th grade. We both agreed to never do it again but I guess you could say he’s cute, why?”

“He asked me out, like a few weeks ago. I’ve been stalling on answering.”

“You dating Mako? Good luck, all the guy talks about is getting into girl’s pants,” I say and curses as my character dies.

“I mean I know. I’d only date him for a little, just to lose my virginity,” Asami said. “I don’t really like him like that. He’s just a friend.”

“If he’s a friend, wouldn’t you been hurting his feelings?”

“I…..I guess,” She paused. “I’ll just say no.”

“What about that Iroh guy huh?” I asked as I put in a different game, Horizon Zero Dawn.

“What, you mean fucking him? In his dreams, dude probably has so many STDs, I don’t need that,” Asami scoffed.

“You’ve been smoking since you were 15. You don’t need that in your life,” I scoffed back. “But I guess you’re right about that. He’s like a man slut.”

“Not like. Is.” We both start laughing and I huffs, taking down one of the monsters.

“Yo Sams. Promise me when you take over your dad’s company, that you don’t create robots that eat life and want to kill us all ok?”

“No promises Korra,” The girl says, taking another whiff of her cigarette. She looked out her window and panicked. “He’s back.” We panic as Asami set out her light and flushed it down her toilet. I rushed and started the fan, praying air fresheners, turning on a Jason Bourne movie as I move to my side of the bed. Asami jumped next to her and we heard the front door open. There was flirty laughter and I raised her eyebrow.

“He’s been dating this chick for a while, I don’t know who she is,” Asami told her.

“How long is a while?” I asked as we snuck out of her room.

“About 6 months. Yeah I know right? I saw him with a big ass ring a few days ago, maybe he proposed tonight.”

“Cool. Can’t wait to meet your stepmom,” I say as we make it down the stairs. We peeked around the corner into the dining room and my jaw dropped. Hiroshi Sato was kissing my mom. My mom, Senna White.

“MOM!” “DAD!” We yell at the same time. The parent’s faces drop and they turn to their kids.

“Hi babygirl,” Hiroshi said to his daughter. “Korra.”

“Daddy what? Y-you’re dating Senna?!” Asami said in amazement.

“Mom, what the fuck?” I exclaimed. “What the fuck?!”

“Korra, language. Yes I’m dating Hiroshi and tonight…...he proposed. We’re now engaged,” The woman said smiling warmly.

“Daddy, I’m not upset but you could have told us. We wouldn’t have cared,” Asami said, slightly offended but happy for them.

“How long Mom and please don’t lie to me,” I said, holding back the thickness in my voice.

“About 3 years. When you turned 15,” Senna told her. I ball her fists in frustration.

“I can’t. I can’t fucking do this,” I raged and stormed out through the front door, grabbing my varsity jacket.

“Korra!” I hear Asami call after me.

“Don’t worry Asami. I’ll get her,” Senna said and kissed Hiroshi, patting Asami on the shoulder as she headed out.

“I-I’m happy for you, Daddy. I’m glad that you’re moving on,” Asami said, smiling slightly.

“I haven’t forgotten about your mother dear. I will still visit her every year on her birthday and I’ll still love her. But don’t you understand that she’d want us to move on? To feel similar love to what she gave us?” Hiroshi asked her, fixing his glasses.

“Yeah Daddy. I understand that. Mama would approve by the way, of Senna.”

“I hope so. Now please give your old geezer a hug so he can head to bed,” The man smiled and opened his arms. Asami hugged him and smiled as he rubbed her back.

“Night Sami. I love you,” He said, pulling away, walking to his room.

“I love you too Daddy.”

*** * ***

“Korra come out here right now!” Senna yelled, banging on her door. “Korra!”

“What?” I glare, opening my door a bit. I knew my eyes were read with tears but she didn’t notice.

“You had no right to do that. You should be happy for me, I’m happy with Hiroshi,” Senna argued with her daughter.

“I don’t care ok? You could get back with Tonraq for all I care, I couldn’t give two shits!” I yell, lying and slamming the door in my mother’s face. I lock it and hear her banging and yelling. I grab my headphones and turned on my game, tuning my mother’s sounds out. Soon, my room got darker, the only thing light from my tv. My anger still buddled in me, feeling like I’d breath fire any second. I got up and went into my bathroom, looking myself in the mirror.

My eyes were dull like murky dark water. Tears, clouding my vision. I feel my heart lurch in her chest, squeezing and breaking. I couldn’t breath. I fell to the ground, hugging my knees tightly and rocking. A loud knocking came from my window.

“It’s o-o-open,” I stuttered. Asami crawled through her window and sat next to me.

“Shhh Korra, you’re ok,” The scholar said, holding me. “You’re ok Korra, you’re ok.”  
I shook and hold my knees tighter, leaning my head on Asami’s shoulder. I take deep breaths, sucking in the scent of smoke, lavender and jasmine.

“S-sami,” I whisper, cuddling to my friend more.

“I’m here Korra, I’m here.”

“Why’d y-you?”

“You buttdailed me. I heard you whimpering and whispering your words so I ran over. I’m here now Korra.”

“S-mbarrassing.”

“I don’t care, I’m here for you Korra ok?” I nod. “Ok.” Asami held my and whispered things in my ear until I calmed down.

“Thank Asami,” I say, wiping my eyes as we stood up.

“It’s alright Korra. You ok now?”

“Yeah, I’m good. You can go home now if you want to,” I say, entering my bedroom and sitting on my bed.

“I don’t want to go home, Daddy is on a business call. He’s a bit angry,” The girl explained. “I’m spending the night.”

“Alright, seeing that you’re already changed and, you ran over here in a crop top and sleeping boxers?”

“Yeah and I’m not leaving so you go ahead and change,” The heiress said, pointing at my clothes. I was still in my jeans and a gray t-shirt.

“Fine, fine. I’m going to shower,” I say. I grab some boxer briefs and a sports bra and locked the door behind my as I entered the bathroom. I step under the warm water and huffed, ruffling my short hair.

“Fuck this,” I whispered, making sure Asami didn’t hear my. “Great. My mom is marrying my best friend’s dad but I’m in love with my best friend. How can this get any better?” 


	2. Class

Korra POV

I snuck out of bed once a glare of sunlight meet my eye early in the morning. Asami was sleep next to me and I smile at her light snoring. Knowing that neither of us have morning classes, I don’t wake her up and get dressed for our noon class. I throw on a black t-shirt and white jeans with my grey and bronze varsity jacket for my high school team, the Karihua Armadillo Lions. I was the team captain of the girl’s and boy’s wrestling team. I trained them together because what’s the point of wasting extra time if they’re the same?

Anyway, I sneak past my mom’s room, leaning my ear up against it to hear if she’s still sleeping. She is so I go downstairs and make breakfast for me and Asami, eggs and cowpig bacon. I press on the Keurig and make two cups of coffee. I whistle a new song I heard a few days ago while I cook and once I finish, I put the plates of food, two cups of coffee and the bottle of syrup on the carrying platter. I take it up to my room and open my blinds, hearing Asami groan as I turn on cartoons.

“Get up sleepy ass,” I joke as I stuff my mouth with bacon. The girl groans but gets up and steals her plate away from the platter. She drinks some coffee and I balled my face up in disgust.

“Black coffee is the best Korra, you just have weird tastes.” She steals a piece of bacon from my plate and I don’t even object. She always takes food from me even if we have the exact same thing. Her reason was, “Yours tastes better.”

“We have the same thing Asami, how can it taste better if it’s the same?” I grumble, drowning my eggs in syrup and scrape them off the plate into my mouth.

“It just does sweetheart,” She smirks and kisses my cheek. Wow, that’s new. I shake off the fuzzy feeling in my chest and finish my breakfast, letting my coffee cool down to perfection. “I’m stealing your clothes today.”

“Whatever Sams,” I shrug, watching Tom and Jerry. I look over and see Asami striping in the corner of my eye. I choke on my coffee and spill on my blanket. “Shit.” Asami snorts and I flip her off. Luckily, I didn’t get any on my pants so I put the sheets in my hamper. When I move back to the bed, Asami is wearing my hoodie from my favorite pro wrestler, Azula Gold. She was the best wrestler and I even got to meet her through my friend’s grandmother, Toph. Toph Beifong was also a pro wrestler and she fought against Azula once. She had on a pair of tights she left her once and that I washed and my slides. She picked up my school cap and put it on.

“And outfit complete,” She grinned in the mirror. “Ready to go?”

“Aren’t you gonna pick up your stuff from your house?” I ask, grabbing my leather bag and putting it on my shoulder.

“Yeah and we can take my car. I’ll drive.”

“Yeah yeah, rub it in my face that I don’t have my license.” I say and we leave my room, heading down the stairs. My mom is down there, jamming a piece of toast.

“Hi Senna,” Asami says as we through the kitchen. She smiles at us and frowns a bit as she meets my eyes.

“Korra, before you go, come here.” Asami leaves to get her things and I walk up to my mom. “Are you ok?” Her hand rests against my cheek and I want to hug her.

“I’m fine mom, don’t worry.” I lie, moving away from her touch. “I might be late tonight, I’ll be at Mako and Bo’s.”

“If you are, I want you be by 2 ok? No later.”

“Yes ma’am,” I sigh. She gives me 5 bucks for lunch and kisses my forehead before I leave.

“I love you,” I hear her call as I leave the room. I grumble and hit myself in the head as I walk next door to Asami’s house. She’s walking out as I walk up and I get in her Satovette, slamming the door in frustration.

“What’s wrong K?” She asks as she gets in and starts up the car.

“I hate being like this to my mom,” I say as she backs out. “I have no problem with our parents being together, it’s just that I’m dealing with some stuff right now and them getting married is just more stuff on top of my shit.”

“Korra, don’t be selfish. Don’t you think both of our parents deserve to be happy finally?”

“Yeah, they do but…….it’s just bad timing,” I lie, looking out the window. She sighs and turns on the radio, a random rap song playing. We both rock out heads to the beat as we get closer to the school. As we park, I see our friends sitting on one of the tables, waiting for us. I hope out, grabbing my bad and Asami and we walk over to them.

“Hey K, where were you last?” My friend Kuvira asks, dabing me up.

“Sorry, your party totally slipped my mind, I forgot,” I lie, sitting next to her.

“You missed out Korra,” Bolin said, leaning to see me. “Akilo was looking for you last night.”

“She only wants to get in your pants,” Asami tells me.

“I know that Sams but having her as another notch in my bed wouldn’t be terrible,” I lie again. I’ve been sleeping around, trying to get rid of my feelings for Asami.

“You’re better than that Korra. Get with someone like Rami or Ga or someone,” Opal says, laying on Kuvira’s chest.

“Or someone on the cheerleading squad, like Akilo,” Mako cut in. He and Bolin nod.

“I-I don’t know, besides I’m not looking for a girl right now.”

“Yeah because you’re in love with your mystery queen,” Jinora laughs and takes a drink from her bottle.

“Nora, shut it or I’ll beat your ass right now,” I growl, flex my hands.

“Oh yeah I forgot about her. Korra do you know what you’re like when you’re drunk? All you do is mumble about here but by the graces of Raava, you never say her name,” Kuvira says. “Why is that?”

Oh yeah, I forgot Kuvira and Jinora found out. I need to stop getting drunk.

“We’re not gonna talk about her right now and I’m not in love with her.” Kuvira and Jinora meet eyes.

“Oh guys, I’m so in love with her but she never sees me,” They tease, wiping theirs eyes like they’re crying. “I just wanna be with her waaa waaa!”

“You’re dead Nora,” I snarl and dart at her. She runs off laughing and I chase her. I catch up and grab her, putting her in a headlock. She struggles, trying to break free as I mess up her hair and play punch her.

“Korra quit messing up my hair, I’m trying to look good for,” I let her go and smirk as someone passes by. She glares at me as she looks up and quickly tries to fix her outfit.

“Hey Jinora,” Ginger says as she passes by, brushing her hair from her face. Jinora straightens her leather jacket and slicks back her hair.

“Hey Ginger,” She says, nodding her hair at her. The senior smiles and walks into the school.

“Haha,” I snort, walking back to our table.

“Korra you almost fucked that up for me, that was Ginger. Ginger. The girl I’ve had a crush on since freshman year.”

“Yet you haven’t made a move yet.” I deadpan. “If you like her so much, do something about it.”

“Same with Asami,” I stare her in the eyes. “Yeah I know and you know. You weren’t drunk when you told me.”

* * *

_"I…...I think I’m in love with Asami,” I reveal, watching the fireworks pop off in front of me._

_“Yeah, I picked up on it,” Jinora says, turning to me. It’s new years and we’re sitting on her roof, watching the fireworks from Republic City._

_“When?” I ask, taking a sip of my beer._

_“Her birthday party. You were just looking at her like she was everything in the world and you were a speck of dust. Korra, I can see how much you love her, everyone can see it but they don’t know. I know what it’s like, we’re similar in that way.” She sighs and twirls around her beer. “You should just tell her.”_

_“And get rejected? No way, I can’t mess up our friendship like that.”_

_“Who said you would get rejected? You two are basically dating anyway, she wears your number at games, you go to her competitions, you sleep in the same bed, you just aren’t romantic.”_

_“I…...I still don’t want to mess it up. I’ll wait until we graduate.”_

_“Keep stalling and she’ll fall for someone else. I already went through that, you don’t have to.”_

* * *

“Keep your mouth shut Jinora, no one needs to know about that. I’m….I’m trying to get over Asami and now it’ll be easier than normal.”

“Why?” The girl asks, crossing her arms.

“Because…….our parents are getting married,” I say, rubbing my eyebrow. “They got engaged last night.”

“Wha...how….did you know they were dating?” She asks, flabbergasted.

“For three years? No, no way I knew they told us last night. And soon I’ll won’t be able to date here because we’re gonna be stepsisters,” I tell her. “Just forget I ever told you about her.”

“Korra, just because your parents are getting married doesn’t mean your feelings will up and disappear,” Jinora says. “You gotta tell her, to work it out.”

“No Jinora, I already told you, I’m not telling her,” I say shaking my head. “I can’t mess up our relationship.”

“Who said you would? Worst comes to worst, she just rejects you and you still be best friends K. Don’t overthink it.”

“No Jinora, worst comes to worst, she says no, makes her dad break up with my mom, they move away and my family is miserable. That’s what I’m trying to avoid,” I say, sighing.

“Korra, you know that Asami would kill herself before hurting her father, you know that so that would never happen. She’d just say no, that’s it.”

“Who’d just say no?” Asami says, walking up to us. She hands me my bag and leans on my shoulder.

“The girl Korra likes. She think that it would mess up their relationship if she told her that she’s in love with her,” Jinora says, poking me in the head.

“Korra, just go for it. Anyone who wouldn’t go out with you is a dumbass and I’m slightly hurt that you didn’t tell me who it is,” Asami fakes emotion and holds her hand to her chest like she’s offended.

“She’s telling you after school,” Jinora butts in, patting my shoulder. My eyes widen and I stare at her.

“Nora, what the fuck, no. No I’m not,” I stuttered with fear mixed with anxiety. “No I can’t.” Asami turns me around and puts her arms around my neck.

“You’re telling me tonight. We’ll make a whole affair of it,” She smirks and kisses my nose. “Now we got to get to class.” She struts off and I have to rip my eyes off her ass.

“Jinora you’re dead. If I have to tell Asami, you’re telling Ginger,” I glare at her.   
“Yeah I will. I’ll tell her as soon as we get in the building,” The gymnast states and we enter the school.

*** * ***

Asami POV

“Hey Asami, can you come here for a second?” I hear from my left. I walk over and see Ginger, tapping her fingers on the desk.

“What’s up Ginger? Something wrong?” I ask, sitting on her desk.

“Uh you know your friend Jinora?” She asks, hestitaly.

“Yeah, I’ve known her for a while...why?” Hazel eyes look at me nervously.

“Could you hook me up with her? I’ve liked her for a while but I’m super nervous to talk to her. I want to like be her girlfriend,” Ginger says, hiding her blush.

“Just ask her out. There’s no way possible that she’d say no, she’s liked you since freshman year,” I tell her. “She even got in the bad girl thing because you said that you liked them.”

“I kinda only wanted to see her in her leather jacket. I was glad when she started wearing it around more……..but can you set us up?”

“How bout I give you her number?” I pull out my phone and pull up Jinora’s contact. Ginger puts it in her phone and thanks me as the teacher enters the room.

Dr. Lin Beifong, Opal’s aunt. She teaches AP metalergics. As she begins, I zone out and lean on my palm. I think back to this morning as Korra and Jinora were heading back to our table. Korra looked...very worried about what Jinora was telling her. I only got to hear a little of it but I’m glad that she’s gonna tell me who she likes. I like to think that it’s someone like Opal. I hope it not, I hope it’s me.

I’ve liked Korra longer than life it feels like. Mako and her were dating throughout middle school and I was so jealous of him. He didn’t know how to treat her, only I did. And now, we’re in our senior year, last semester and I haven’t told her how I feel. I don’t even think I can anymore, with our parents getting married. She’d laugh in my face and turn away from me so quickly.

“Ms. SATO!” Dr. Lin yells, waking me from my thoughts. “I asked you, what was this problem?” I look at the board.

“Metal. To be specific, iron FE,” I say and she nods, turning back to the board. I look over to Ginger and she’s grinning, biting her lip as she taps on her phone. I smirk knowing that I did good by her and Jinora. After 45 minutes passed, the bell rung and we headed to third period. I walk up behind Korra. She’s talking to this girl and I can tell that the girl is trying to flirt. I come up and wrap my arms around her waist, spinning in front of her. The girl rolls her eyes and leaves and Korra looks at me.

“H-hey Sami,” She smiles and hugs me back. “What do you have for third?”

“AP Chinese Language and Culture taught by Mr. Tenzin,” I say, pulling out my schedule. A few of my classes didn’t change but I have four that did.

“Same. That’s Jinora’s dad right?” She asks, closing her locker.

“Yeah, I met him a few times when I gave Nora rides back from parties and ooo, guess what I did.”

“Oh Raava, what’d you do Asami? Did you pull a prank on someone?” She says and smirks as me. I blush slightly and shake my head.

“Nope. I gave Ginger Jinora’s number. Turns out that she likes her. So she’s been texting her all through first and second,” I smirk. Korra chuckles at me.

“Good work. Now I can back out of my dare,” Korra says as if a wave of relief splashes on her.

“No way, you’re still telling me. Jinora’s still gonna tell Ginger. I just told her that Jinora liked her, Jinora doesn’t know that. I made sure that Ginger didn’t tell her anything,” I told her. “You’re still telling me tonight and I will get it out of you anyway I can.”

“Ugh Sami can we just forget about it and let it die?” She begs.

“Nope. You’re telling me whether you like it or not.” We walk to Mr.Tenzin’s class and take seats in the middle. Bolin walks in a few minutes after us and sits behind us.

“This is gonna be fun,” Bolin comments, pulling out his notebook. We chat for a little and as soon as the bell rings, Mr. Tenzin walks in. He writes it name on the whiteboard and turns on the Satoboard. It’s hard learning in a school that buys everything from my father’s company.

“I am Mr. Tenzin, I am your Chinese Culture teacher. We just happen to live in the great country of China but we really don’t learn about our roots and where we were born. In this class, we will hear about the 100 year war and the founding of the Republic State and Republic City. We’ll go over each nation and most things from the nations,” He explains. “If you wish to switch out of this class you may, that is your choice.”

As he talked, I examined him closer. I barely saw him other than the yelling about Jinora being drunk. He was of Air Nation descent, wearing their traditional colors. From what Nora told me, he’s very strict and unforgiving. But he accepted his daughter being gay though, more so because he didn’t want her around boys. I look around the class and turn back to Korra who looks very involved in the lesson. I smile to myself and look her up and down. I swear that she knows I love the black shirt she’s wearing. It’s perfectly tight around her biceps and it tightens when she flexes. I bite my lip as I imagine her on top of me.

Everyone expects me to be the perfect student with the perfect grades and perfect home. I can say that I’m pretty popular but only because my father give me money like I don’t have my own. I work at our company in the training department, making small experiments that my dad would never approve of. But that’s why he doesn’t know. I turn back to the front and see a guy staring at him. Oh yeah, that’s also why I’m popular. I hear it all the time, I’m hot. There’s a lot of things that I hear about me but I never care. I’d only care if Korra heard.

Knowing her, she’d smash their faces against the lockers and get suspended. So I distract her from them, she doesn’t need to know. I groan barely audible as I remember that I have gym this semester. Which means I have do deal with the plastics as we call them. Just a bunch of fakes girls, Akilo, Tota, and Nie. They have it out for me, especially Akilo. She’s wanted Korra since before I moved here. She thinks that I cut in and messed up her process. No matter, the bitch doesn’t deserve Korra.

I look at the wrestling captain again and she’s ruffling her hair. I smile as I notice that it’s growing a bit longer. Korra keeps cutting it but I don’t mind either way. She’s just gorgeous. After Tenzin sits down, the bell rings and everyone rushes out of class. Lunch. I hold Korra’s hand as we walk to the courtyard. Outside, Opal was sitting on Kuvira’s lap and Ginger was sitting next to Jinora. Bolin and Mako were arm wrestling. I sit next to Ginger and we talk. I see Korra start to arm wrestle with Bolin and his muscles are building while hers were barely breaking a sweat. Mako watched intently and cheered as she won.

“Reigning champ Korra White,” He jokingly announced and high fived her. Bolin shook his head, trying to get rid of the pain.

“You don’t have to break my hand Korra jeez,” He whined, holding his water bottle, trying to ease it.

“I didn’t. You shouldn’t try so hard if you know you’re going to lose,” She teases. “Sami, what class do you have next?”

“Gym,” I sigh and rub my temples. “Just great.” I see Jinora put her arm around Ginger’s shoulders and the ginger smirked.

“You have to deal with the plastics?” Ginger asked. “Me too.”

“Why can’t they just leave me alone though, it’s nerve wracking.”

“They’re just a bunch of stuck up bitches,” Kuvira and Korra say. Sometimes I swear that they’re sisters. They laugh and talk about practice tonight. Suddenly, there’s a wet plastic on my face. I glare as I take it off and speak of Vaatu, he shall appear. The plastics were walking over here as if they were in a movie and one had a water bottle with no wrapper. Explains the wrapper on my face. Akilo, Tota and Nia walk up to us and Akilo smiles at Korra.

“Hi Korra, it’s good to see you again,” Akilo fakely smiles. “I missed you at Mako’s party, weren’t you there?”

“No, I was spending the night with Asami.” Me 1, Akilo 0.

“Aww you shouldn’t spend your time with her,” She takes Korra’s hand and the wrestler rolls her eyes. “You should come to my house tonight.” She moves Korra’s hand to her chest and smiles as her fingers flex slightly.

“She can’t,” I cut in. “I’ll be with her tonight. At her house, in her bed.” Akilo glares as me and I smirk.

“Well Asami,” She hisses, walking up to me. “I hope you enjoy gym later.” Tota and Nie laugh evilly as they all walk off together.

“Bitch,” Bolin huffed and Mako stuck his tongue out at them. “So what’s for lunch expect for their shit.” I chuckle.

“I’ll go pick up some food. Anybody wanna come with?” I ask, taking out my keys.

“Just order something and deliver it here. It’s not against school rules,” Jinora points out. I see her smile as she looks down and sees Ginger laying on her chest.

“Fine, what do you guys want?”

“Pizza,” Everyone says in unison. I shake my head and order some pizza. Three boxes show up a little later with a 2 liter. We eat lunch and joke around after, waiting for the bell to ring. Once it does, we all head our separate ways.


	3. Crushes

Korra POV

I see Asami walk off towards the gym and I walk with Jinora the opposite direction. She’s smiling and I nudge her.

“So you and Ginger huh?” I teased.

“Yup, I think. She told him that she got my number from Asami and I just up and told her that I liked her. She said that she liked me too so I’m taking her out on a date Friday,” Jinora explains.

“Wow Nora. That’s fucking awesome.” I chuckle. “Great so I don’t have to tell Asami.”

“Ah ah ah, you still have to tell her. I still told Ginger even if Asami told me,” Jinora claimed. “Seriously thought, you’re gonna tell her.”

“Nnnnora,” I whine. “Why?”

“Because, you need to get over her or get under her. Either way, do something about it. I’m the only one who knows so you brag about it to me. It’s annoying.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll tell her. Tonight, I’ll invite her over to my house and just tell her.”

“Thank Raava! Finally...oh! And you better tell me what she says, I don’t care if her hand is down your pants or-”

“Nora shut it!” We get to our class just as the bell rings and there’s no teacher. Great. A sign on the door says, “ _Everyone to gym. Teacher out today._ ” At least I can see Asami. The class walks down to the gym and we sit on the bleachers. Out the corner of my eye, I see the cheerleaders practicing. Typical. We talk out our phones and laptop and just mess around. I hear the bell ring and see Asami walk out the locker room. She’s in the school gym uniform but instead of the normal shirt, she has my jersey t-shirt on. I smirk. She looks up and sees me and smile. Behind her, Akilo frowns and copies her smile. I try to ignore her but I wave back annoyed. I turn back to Asami and see her glaring at Akilo. I move a bit further down and Asami comes right up to me.

“Hey Korra, you skipping?” She asks, rubbing her finger on my arm.

“No, my teacher isn’t here so they stuck us here,” I say. “So I’ll just watch you guys.”

“Be sure to watch me Korra,” Akilo smiles and glares at Asami.

“What’s her problem?” I scoff.

“She has a stick up her ass,” Asami grinned. I laugh.

“Go do your class, I’m stuck in here anyway.” She leaves flicking my forehead and goes to join her class. I watch them as they stretch and Asami bends forward, giving me a good view. I bite my lip and look down at my phone to distract myself. I open Facebook and see that my mom posted a picture of her ring with the caption, “12 months away.” I roll my eyes and stuff my phone in my pocket. I already know, during the 12 months until the wedding, we’re gonna have move in with them. The Sato has 3 bedrooms so it’s perfect. I rubbed my head, getting the idea out of my mind. I think on later tonight, telling Asami. Shit, I have to tell Asami I like her. Shit! I groan internally and look at Jinora. She’s grinning at her phone like she’s in middle school. Thank Raava that Ginger likes her back, that would have been a nightmare if she didn’t. She’d cry until she’s dehydrated. Ginger’s also been a friend of Asami’s since high school started so it’d be awkward if they didn’t hang out.

What if I tell Asami and it goes like that? What if she likes me too? I cover my face as I feel it heat up and shake the thought from my head. I put my headphones in and put my head down, tapping my foot. I close my eyes and think back to the first time I realized I was in love with Asami.

* * *

_It_ _was Asami’s 17th birthday. Korra was at her party, dressed like the phantom of the opera. It was a masquerade party. Asami was dressed like a dancer from the 1920’s, complete with the feather on her red mask. They were dancing, partying as the Sato house while her dad was away. There was drinks and a small bit of weed but enough for everyone who was invited. Korra was dancing with some girl from the school but her eyes were on Asami the whole time. She licked her lips as she saw her friend grind against some dude from a rival school. She watched the protege lips, glossed in dark lipstick moving along with the words of the song. Her pale smooth skin moved along with the beat like it was meant for her. Korra left the girl that was dancing against her and walked towards Asami. Bodies brushed against her and the blood pounded in the back of her ears but she didn’t care. All she wanted to do was touch Asami, to feel her grinding against her instead of the random guy. Jealousy coursed through her veins and she almost steamed at the nostrils as Asami turned around and locked her arms around the guy’s back. She smiled at him and bit her lip. The boy grinned at her and palmed her ass. Korra felt like throwing a bucket of lava at his face. The raven-haired girl leaned up and kissed him and Korra felt her heart swallow in on itself. Her balled fists went loose against her body and she let out a breath that turned into a choke. Korra turned around and meet eyes with Jinora across the room. She looked pass Korra and then looked back, nodding her head. Korra left and went home, burying her body in her blankets for the rest of the night. Thoughts and voices flooded her head and tears crawled down her face as she finally realized. She was in love with Asami._

* * *

 

I sat up and tried my hardest to ignore the memory. I avoided Asami for a few days after that to clear my head before I said something stupid. I tapped my foot on the bleachers as I watched them set up volleyball nets. Asami smiles at me, biting her lip and I grin back. Akilo side eyes my friend and walks up to me.

“Hey Korra, I was wondering. Are you doing anything tonight?” The fire nation girls asks me.

“Why Akilo?”

“Because I want to go out on a date. We’d be good together you and I, don’t you think?” All I can think about is Asami. The way she’s glaring the back of Akilo’s head like she’d set it on fire. I met eyes with her and the fury calmed. Wait,

“What? I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening.”

She rolled her eyes. “I was saying that we should go out on a date. We’d make a good couple.”

“Yeah, nooo sorry Akilo,” I say, focusing back on her. “I have plans tonight.”

“With who? Asami? That bitch?” She hisses.

“Asami is not a bitch, Akilo. And I’m not going out with you, not right now,” I say and instantly regret it.

“Then later then? Ok Korra, see you later,” She kisses me on the cheek and struts away. Asami walked up to me.

“What was that about?” She asks in a tone I’ve never heard before.

“She asked me on a date tonight. I said no, of course, but she tricked me into doing something later. Raava, I hate her.”

“You’re not the only one,” She whispers. “Anyway, we’re still on for tonight?”

“Yeah, come over once your dad heads in his office. We can study for Mr.Tenzin’s class,” I say, trying to change the reason she’s coming over.

“Ah, ah, ah Ms. White, don’t think you can trick me. Tonight, you are telling me who has your heart. If you do that then maybe, maybe, I’ll tell you who has mine.” My fingers flex against the bars of the guard.

“You like someone too? Who?” I ask, trying to clear the jealousy from my tone.

“You have to tell me who you like first but not right now. Later, tonight, ok?”

“Ok Sami,” I say, chuckling slightly. She smiles and walks off, putting on a show while she plays volleyball.

*** * ***

Asami POV

Oh great Raava why did I say that? Why did I tell her that, oh Raava. Now I have to tell her I love her. Great shit, Asami, great shit. Right now, gym just ended about 20 minutes before the bell rings and I’m showering. As he water cascades down my face, I curse myself out. Ugh why why why did I think that was a good idea? Korra’s gonna tell me that she’s in love with Opal and I’m gonna say I’m in love with her. It’ll be so so awkward after that, oh Raava. The water turns off once I finish rinsing and I step out. I reach for my towel and touch bare wall.

“Oh haha very fucking funny Akilo,” I swear, seeing that it was completely gone along with any other towels. I roll my eyes and reach for my clothes. Oh she fucking didn’t, I swear I’m going to kill her. I look for my duffle bag and see that the only thing there is my phone and a note. I roll my eyes as I pick it up and read it.

“ _Dear Asambitch. I’ve borrowed you clothes for a small while, hope you don’t mind. I left the courtesy of leaving your phone so you can call for help. Later gator!”_

“That mother goddamn fucker I’m so going to kill that bitch.” I pick up my phone and saw that it’s drenched in water. Good thing I made it waterproof. I rinsed it off and go to call Korra but I hear someone entering the locker room.

“Asami? You still here?” Korra’s voice echoed.

“Korra?” Shit what am I doing? “I’m in here but prepare yourself.” I hear her walking up.

“For what?” She peeks around the corner and faces me. “Are you naaaaa, oh Raava you’re naked.” Korra’s face lights up red and I hastily try to cover myself with my hands.

“Sorry,” I hide in one of the showers. “Akilo thought it be funny if she stole my towel and clothes. Now, I’m sitting here freezing.”

“My clothes are here, I could get you some,” Korra said, being a gentleman and covering her eyes. “In my locker, I just washed them.”

“Oh, Korra, I don’t want to mess up your things.”

“It’s fine Sami, I-i’ll go get them for you. I’m just don’t have a bra with them though.”

“I-it’s fine Korra. Really.”

“We’ve shared clothes before, Asami.” I hear her call out. “And lookie here, I have a towel too.” She walks back and hands the stuff to me, with her hand over her eyes. Despite my embarrassment, I feel a little flirty.

“You can look at me, Korra, we’ve known each other since forever,” I play, seeing if she’d take the bait.

“Are you sure?” Her voice hesitates.

“Yeah.” I quickly dry off and put on the boxers she gave me. They have little boxing gloves on them. Korra opens her eyes and I hear her choke on air. Her eyes are locked on my chest and I flush. She bounces on the ball of her feet, sticking her hands in her pocket. I look at her crotch to see if she’s packing today and it looks like she is. To stop the teasing, I put on her shirt and sweatpants, complete with a beanie. “Are you packing today?”

“Huh? Uh yeah I am. Is it weird?” She hesitates. Korra’s is more masculine than other girls. She likes wearing boxers and guy clothes and even packs almost every day. She’s not a trans guy but instead her own person. Maybe why I’m so attracted to her. She has the feminine touch that most guys in our school don’t.

“No, it’s fine. As long as it makes you comfortable,” I say. We leave the locker room and I see my bookbag and duffle bag outside the gym in the hall. “Bitch.”

“I know right? What did we do to her?”

“We were born.” Korra bursts out laughing. She grabs my duffle and we walk to class. “You have practice today right?”

“Yeah, match on Friday,” She tells me. “You don’t have to stay for it.”

“It’s fine, I like watching you guys practice. It’s like a preview for the match.”

“I don’t even know why you like coming to my matchs, I’m all sweating and groaning and you like to hug me after.”

“Eh, I just do.” We walk to Math and sit near the back just as the late bell rings.

“You two in the back, do not be that close to being late again? I am Mr.Tarrlok, your Trigonometry teacher.” William Tarrlok, 50. He’s been a teacher since he was 20 but was kicked out from teaching in Republic City due to…..unknown circumstances. He’s been all kinds of rumors about him. That he’s a vampire or that he hits on some of the girls. Or both. He always wore the same thing, an all dark blue suit with a pale tie. His dark skin and hair contrasted with the colors but no one could tell him wrong.

“I will go over my rules and you will listen. Rule #1, no speaking out of turn. Unless I tell you to speak or I give you free time but I never do, do not speak in my class. Rule #2, no eating in my class. This period is after lunch so you will have eaten before then. Rule #3, do not disrespect me. In any way. I am the superior here, you are children, no matter how close you are to graduating. Rule #4, no cellphones. I don’t want to hear one, I don’t want to see one. Stick to the old passing notes. I have no problem with that.” Murmurs and groans fill the room.

“And the last rule, Rule #5, what happens in this classroom, stays in this classroom. I have my ways of getting what i want from students and no one will jeopardize that ok? Nod your heads if you understand.”

I look at Korra who rolls her eyes. I look back to the front and see Tarrlok staring at me. He glaring so hard that it makes me squirm in my seat uncomfortably. He then sits at his desk, turning on the Satoboard. He lectures about himself for half an hour and the bell blesses us as it rings. We all rush out and breath fresh air as we enter the hall.

“Oh my spirits, he wouldn’t shut up!” Korra said, slapping her palm over her eyes. “Dude, no one cares.”

“Honestly, like jeez! I’m glad he’s our last class.”

“Yeah, he was glaring at me like I killed his father or something.” We walked towards the gym and I leaned on her arm.

“Practice shouldn’t be long, about an hour tops. After that, we’ll go get some food then back to my house.”

“Alright K, sounds like a plan.”

*** * ***

Korra POV

Practice was grilling. Coach Ashin was barking our asses off. Me, Kuvira and the female team were doing suicides back and forth through the gym. Our hair was stuck to our heads. The male team was doing 6 sets of 6 pulls out, no breaks. Our next match was against the harbor town, Bultai. The Bultai Giant Beetles. They were the reigning champ in their district but they haven’t wrestled us yet. After we were done, Coach Ashin started practicing matches. Girl v girl, boy v girl and boy v girl. She never discriminated. I was up first being the team captain against Luhe.

We circled each other on the mat until Coach blew her whistle. He charged at me and I rolled, knocking him to his knees. I grab his foot, putting it behind his head. He squirmed, breaking free, grabbing my arms. A sad mistake because I locked my foot behind his, flipping him onto his back. He groans, air sucked from his chest and I pin him. Kuvira counts it and call it out.

I let him go and my side of the team wins.

“Yeah yeah, good for you Korra. But he still almost got you, tighten up your form next time,” She tell me. I nod and gulp down my water. After 20 minutes and 15 matches, Coach calls time for practice.

“Same time Wednesday, match Friday night,” She calls and enters her office.

“Good practice Avatar,” My teammates say, passing me and going into the locker room. I look at the bleachers and see Asami gathering her stuff. She had her glasses on and hair pulled back and my heart leaped in my chest. She signaled that she was going to her car and I nodded. I showered quickly and dressed next to Jinora.

“So, you and Ginger huh?” I tease, watching her face light up.

“Shut up. You still have to tell Asami you like her,” She sticks her tongue out. “I’m going out on a date with Ginger on Friday.”

“Ayy Nora, get some,” I nudge her. “Good for you.”

“Quit trying to get my confidence up, focus on yourself. Just do it already, remember, worst she can say is no.” Jinora finished dressing and left.

Once I was dressed, I left through the back doors of the gym and saw Asami waiting her in car, top down. Her hair was down but her glasses were still on as she stared at her phone. I hopped in, putting my things in the back.

“Where do you want to go?” She ask, starting the car up.

“Anywhere that’s fine with you,” I say, leaning my head against the seats. We go to McVarrik’s and head to my house. My mom’s car isn’t in the front so we head up the stairs and I lock the door behind me. Asami takes out her laptop and opens a window as she lights a cigarette. She lights it and opens her self programed engineering application. I expect no less because she built her own laptop from spare parts and made her father launch it as the Satobook. She kept the original though and kept updating it. I sit next to her on my bed and turn on the tv. I groan as I lay next to her and she begins to play with my hair.

“So, are you gonna tell me?” I hear the smirk in her voice.

“Ugh, really Asami, I have to tell you?”I ask, trying to get her to lay off.

“Yes, I’m telling you so you tell me.” I sit up and look at her. She closes her laptop and looks me in the eye.

“Same time?” She suggested.

“Same time,” I confirmed. We adjust so we’re comfortable. She puts three fingers up. Two, then one.

  
“I’m in love with you, Asami.”

“I’m in love with you, Korra.” We stare at each other with wide eyes.

“What!”


	4. Match

**Korra POV**

"Girls, what’s going on up there?” I hear my mom call from downstairs. I look at Asami blushing. My room is semi-soundproof so I’m not sure how she heard us. I look and see that my door is open a crack. Enough for her to hear.

“Nothing mom, we were just looking at some work,” I lie and shut my door all the way, locking it. I sit back in front of Asami.

“I-d-i-d-i-d-i-di what?! You love me?” I say, clutching my chest, hopefully.

“Yes Korra, I-I do.” I feel the stutter in her voice. “Y-you love me?”

“Yeah Asami. For a long time, like since your 16th birthday. That’s only when I realized though.”

“I’ve been in love with you since Akilo first moved here. In the 8th grade.” I laugh dryly.

“What the fuck is wrong with me,” Asami whispered. “Let’s go over this again so I know I’m not imagining things.”

“I’m in love with you,” I say, sitting back on the bed, facing her. “For a long time.”

“I’m in love with you too Korra, oh my spirits you like me back.” Asami jumped like a little girl and my heart swelled. “Shit.”

“What?”

“Our parents. We can’t tell them that we’re together now,” Asami said, standing. “If we are together now right?”

“Asami Sato,” I say, taking her hand. “Will you be my girlfriend?” I see tears well up in her eyes as she nods and tackles me on the bed. Her arms go around my neck and her lips on mine. Wow, I’m kissing Asami Sato. Fuck, it’s so much more that I dreamed it would be like. My hands move under her ass and I gently squeeze, making her press against me more. Her tongue runs across my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I let her. I sit up, gripping her on her ass and she lightly moans into my mouth. The feel on her skin on mine and the fresh lavender, jasmine and cigarette smoke scent fills my senses. My fingers move under her waistband and she pulls away. Dammit, I stepped too far.   
“Sorry,” I say, backing away, slightly out of breath.

“It’s ok. I want to keep going but we shouldn’t with your mom here.” Asami moves her hair from her face and I really take in my surroundings. Right now, I, Korra Atiqtalaaq White, am dating Asami. Asami Rai Sato. “So, we should talk more.”

“Yeah, about if we should tell anyone.”

“We can’t tell our parents K,” She says immediately, I nod.“They’re happy together and we don’t want to mess it up.”

“We can’t tell our friends either. They’ll tell their parents and that’ll lead to them telling ours.”

“I have to tell Jinora, she’s the one who put me up to this and she won’t tell anyone, except maybe Ginger but she doesn’t know our parents.”

“Yeah I’m ok with that. Just tell J that Ginger can’t talk about us in public.” I nod.

“What if I wanna take you out? Cause I do, a lot.” Asami grins and pecks my nose.

“We can go into the City then. I’ll just have to wear a disguise when we do,” She says, pushing me down and laying on my chest.

“Can I take you out Saturday?” I ask, rubbing her back.

“Yeah if we don’t have to do anything.”

“Like what? Extra school work?” I tease.

“No, I’m not that much of a nerd. And my dad was talking about moving on the phone earlier this morning.”

“Are we going to share a room?” She nods. “Great, now I really won’t be able to take my hands off you. Seeing you change in front of me and in bed. I almost jumped you today in the locker room.” She chuckles.

“Really? How?”

“How?” You’re asking me how?” I tickle her and she falls over on the bed. “Because you were so hot and I saw you naked.”

“Did you like it?” She whispers, touching my face.

“Seeing you? Fuck yes.” Asami smiles again and it’s contagious. “What do we do now?”

“Watch tv? Order a pizza?”

“Korra, we have to make sure our parents can never, ever find out about us ok? It would hurt and break them so bad because they’d want us to be happy. But, I don’t want to see my dad hurt again. Senna makes him so so happy, I haven’t seen him smile so wide since I was 6. So we can’t mess them up, we can’t.”

I never seen Asami so serious about something before in my life. She’s looking into my eyes so deeply I have no choice but to say yes. I was going to anyway, Hiroshi fixed the dent that my dad left in my mom.

“Yeah Sams. I’ll try to keep my PDA skills done at school and home.” She smiles and kisses me, holding my face. We sit with each other, enjoying the relief off our shoulders. Asami won’t stop kissing my face and lips and I don’t think I want her to. “Are you staying the night?”

“Yeah but don’t get your hopes up.” We sit up and she lights a cigarette. “I need to text my dad though.”

“Yeah I know. Hiroshi’s that kind of dad.” She side eyes me.

“What kind of dad?”

“The slightly overprotective kind. And you know exactly what I mean. He’d lose his shit if he knew you were addicted to smoking.”

“I’m not-” I stare at her. “Fine, I’m addicted and maybe you’re right. But Daddy’s not that bad, he does his best.”

“Yeah I know. Especially raising a little girl on his own. Hiroshi did a good job though, he made the wonderful woman I’m in love with.” I grab her from behind and kiss up her neck. She giggles and it’s the best thing I’ve ever heard.

“Quit being a sap, I thought you were cool.” She says, blowing smoke out the window. I move to where my head is laying on her lap. The raven-haired girl was looking out the window, sunlight glowing on her face.

“You’re the cool one. You smoke, you have the black hair and leather jacket. You have a car and a license. I’m the scared girl who really likes the bad dude from the 90s movies.” She laughs loudly.

“No way, Korra! You could get your license if you wanted to and I’m not the bad dude from 90s movies. I just like to smoke.”

“You know it’s bad for your lungs right? Just get an e-cig.”

“Barely any better. They still fuck up lungs.”

“So? They are way way better than the ones you smoke now. I don’t want you to die when our relationship just started.” Asami looks down at me with love in her gaze.

“I’ll try. I’ll move to e-cigs until I can stop ok? Can I still finish this pack though?” She does her babygirl eyes.

“Fine, just that pack, none else. I’ll buy the fake ones myself if it’ll help.” She smiles and kisses me. For some reason, the taste of nicotine in her mouth doesn’t make me gag.

“You’re too good to me Korra.”

“Never. If anything, I haven’t done enough for you. You’re not this horrible bully that you think you were. It was middle school, we moved past it. You’re not that same person anymore.” Asami stared out of the window.

“T-thanks Korra. You always know what to say.”

_*** * *** _

**Asami POV**

“Korra, help me out with these boxes!” Hiroshi called at her from afar. It was Friday, after school but before Korra’s match. I was with Senna and we were packing things in her kitchen. Korra’s mother was taking glances at me like she was nervous. I didn’t want to push her but frankly it was sort of annoying.

“Is something wrong Senna?” I ask, trying to keep my annoyance hidden.

“Well Asami…..how do you feel about me and your father being together? You and Korra have a right to be upset, we kept it hidden from you after all.” I stopped wrapping the dishes for a second.

“I mean, it was a really big surprise. I mean you could have told us you two were dating years ago, we wouldn’t have minded. Just now, I’m glad my dad is happy you make him smile brighter than anything he’s ever built but Korra...she’s taking it hard. I’m helping her with realizing it, she’s doing better.” I hope I didn’t give off anything weird. Senna looks at me and smiles.

“Well that’s good. I knew that we surprised her. She still misses her dad a lot.” That’s new. “I just know she does. She still asks for his number but I don’t want him to hurt her like he did before.”

“She still wants to see her dad?”

“Yeah, she still loves him. I’ve thought it over a bunch of times to see if he would want to see her but I just don’t want to take the risk.” Senna looks down.

“Korra’s her own person now, I think you should give it to her. Does Tonraq still talk to you?”

“Sometimes. He wants to hear from her but-”

“Then let him.” I stare into her eyes. “Do you know what I would give to talk to my mother again? Korra’s dad is still alive, he’s just a dick. Let them talk, in person or on the phone. It’ll give her some closure.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. It’ll help her come to terms with you and Hiroshi.” She nods and picks up a pen, writing a number down on a piece of stuffing paper.

“Give this to her. It’s her choice to decide if she wants to talk to him anyway.” I take the number and stuff it in my pocket.

“Asami, let’s roll. I gotta get there before anyone, Coach needs me for something,” Korra calls out from outside. I smile at Senna before grabbing my keys and heading out the door.

She’s sitting in the passenger’s seat with her snapback on and I want to maul her. I hop in my car and start it up, backing out and waving at my dad as we head towards the school. As soon as we turn the curb and they can’t see us, Korra quickly kisses me and I’m stunned.

“W-what was that for?” I stutter, passing people on the main road. I hear her chuckle.

“Just wanted to do it. I saw you getting along with my mom and it put butterflies in my chest. I just had to kiss you.” I blush and hope she doesn’t see it.

“You’re a sap Korra and I have something to give you.” I start to take the phone number from my pocket but she gets a call.

“Hello? Oh hey Mako, what’s up?” I hear mumbling on the phone and see Korra’s face get harder. “What do you mean you can’t be there?” More talking. “Ok so? Your aunt can take care of Bo.” I hear Mako’s voice of the line. “Mako, I can’t have two guys out at today’s match man. I can’t just cover for you, you know what that would do to my body?” Lower talking. “Fine, fine man I will. You owe me and arm and two legs. Yeah, bye.”

“What was that about?”

“Mako and Bo can’t come. Bo and their aunt got sick and Mako’s taking care of them. I have to cover.”

“Korra do you remember the last time you covered? You were sore for a week! You can’t do that again.”

“So? I have to, Coach will have my head if I don’t.”

“Korra…”

“I’ll be ok Asami. Plus, if I’m sore, you can massage me.” I hear the innuendo in her voice.

“In your dreams Avatar.” We drive in the quiet, wind blowing past our heads. I smile because it’s my favorite things. Driving. Feeling the wind on my face. The power I have behind the wheel. It’s all wonderful to me.

“Sami, what did you have to tell me?” Korra asks, grabbing my attention.

“Uh, nothing.” I lie “It can wait until after the match.”

“Wanna go out after? Like a date?” She asks, nervously.

“Don’t we have a date tomorrow?”

“Yeah but I still want to do something tonight though. Spend a little time together outside the house before we’re always around each other.”

“I wouldn’t mind if we’re always around each other,” I say, pulling into the parking lot behind the gym.

“I wouldn’t mind it either but I can get annoying in my room. Just making sure.” She kisses me again and we get out my car, heading for the gym doors. She dramatically opens them and I dramatically place my hand over my chest.

“My lady,” She chuckles and hits my ass as we walk in. The mats are already set up and Coach Ashin is sitting that our team’s bench.

“Korra, come here,” She calls and my girlfriend walks over to her. I sit on the bleachers and pull out my phone, texting Jinora. 

**Salami (6:05pm)  
You coming to the match?**

**NoraJin (6:10pm)  
Maybe, with Ginger rn**

**Salami (6:11pm)  
Ooo sexy times?**

**NoraJin (6:15pm)  
Not yet, just hanging out at her house. Dad’s on my ass :/**

**Salami (6:16pm)  
What did you do this time?**

**NoraJin (6:20pm)  
Yell at my siblings. Not my fault, they broke my shit**

**Salami (6:20pm)  
Still shouldn’t yell. Just tell me if you’re coming or not, I have news ;)**

**NoraJin (6:21pm)  
Ooo you and Korra together? I owe Ginger 10 bucks**

**Salami (6:24pm)  
How’d you know? K tell you?**

**NoraJin (6:25pm)  
Omw to game and no, just called it**

**Salami (6:31pm)  
Good for you, come and sit by me**

I sat up from my phone and see that the other team has arrived. I did my research on them, their team captains are Buo Jackson and Toli Bemang, both respectively buff, bigger than Korra. Not hotter, just bigger. The Giant Beetles have won 6 out of 8 matches in their reign but the Armadillo Lions have won 11 out of 11. Korra is going to crush them. 

*** * ***

**Korra POV**

Kuvira’s up first against another team member. The Giant Beetles live up to their name, everyone on their teams are Giant, like towering. Kuvira’s 6’2 and the girl she’s up against is at least 6’7. It’s totally not fair but Kuvira plays just outside the lines to allow her to win. She’s beaten girls that were 7’0, this is nothing.

I watch from the bench, tapping my foot with second after the whistle went off, starting the round. Kuvira’s face is on the mat within 5 seconds. She reverses, pinning the other girl down. The ref begins to tap but the Beetle pushes Kuvira off her and scores an escape point. Currently, we have two points and they have 3. Kuvira goes for her foot, lifting it as the girl falls on her back. Kuvira moves to where her legs is up and pinned. The ref slams the mat three times and Kuvira lets go, winning the first round. Cheers fill the gym and we fist bump each other. I pass her her water bottle and she glumps it down.

“Oh my Raava that girl is like a wall,” Kuvira jokes and I snort. “I’m serious. It’s like she’s Iron man or some shit.”

“Good thing you’re good with players like that. Why do you think we call you Metalbender?”

“Because I punched a metal wall and didn’t break my hand?”

“Yeah, that too.” The whistle blows and Kuvira heads up for her second round. After 5 minutes, it ended and she got pinned. The third round started and it was a tie breaker with my vice president winning her match. We cheered as the bell rang and she headed back to me, high fiving me. I hear Opal yell her name and Kuvira blows a kiss to her. I see the other girl mouth something and Kuvira blushes so I get the idea of what it was. She sits next to me and another one of us goes up, starting their round. We boo as the Beetles score a foul point that the ref didn’t see. After a while, it was my turn.

I was going up against Toli Bemang, a 6’5 205 pound, 17 year old. I’m only 5’9 and 150 pounds and I’m 18. This’ll be hard. I take off my shirt and smirk as I hear the crowd cheer. Everyone’s a fan of my abs. I look at Asami and she’s staring at me. Not like her flirty stare, like a serious heating stare. I feel myself sweating already. SHe points at her phone and I pick mine up to see a text.

**My Flame <3 (7:37pm)  
If you win your rounds, you’ll get a surprise ;)**

**Ocean Eyes (7:37pm)  
What’s the surprise?**

**My Flame (7:38pm)  
A surprise. Win for me baby, it’ll be worth it ;)**

I set down my phone and see her smirking at me. I glup and head out to the match. Toli is waiting and she cracks her fists. Her team and side starts a chant, “Toli Toli! Crack her like a cup of tea! Toli Toli! Crack her like a cup of tea!” I don’t let it get to me and take my stance on the mat.

She spread like a sumo wrestler and the whistle goes off. She charges at me, elbowing me in the stomach and flipping me in the mat with a loud thump. I hear the ref begin to tap and I wrap my leg around her ankle, pulling back and breaking me free. I stand, shaking my head. I see her stand and she charges again but I’m not going for it, I move to the side and she stops too fast, falling onto the ground. I know better than to take the bait so I wait until she’s on her knees. I go for it and grab her right foot, moving it behind her left knee. She groans in pain and I hear a point go off. The crowd cheers and she moves back, knocking me in the face. I feel the warm blood drip down my nose but I don’t care. I need to win this match, it’ll get us in the tournament for the championships. She’s angry now and letting your emotion get the best of you during a match is a rookie move. I roll as she charges at me, knocking her to her knees. I move her leg behind her leg and she squeals in pain as she tries to break free. She grabs my neck but can’t break free from my grip. I locked my foot behind her other one, flipping her onto her back. She groans, air sucked from her chest and I pin her. The ref counts it and calls it out as I win the round.

I let go of her and walk off back to my bench. I raise my arms and flex and everyone cheers. I hear girls squeal loudly, yelling my name and it’s one of my favorite sounds. I meet Asami’s eyes and she winks at me. I fist pump inside my head and sit at the bench. Next, the guys are up for another hour. Our male team wins 7 out of 8 rounds and our female team wins 8 out of 8. We won this match.

“Now, our winners!” The announcer calls out. Both teams stand. “Theeeee Karihua Armadillo Lions! Winning this match sends them to the championship tournaments in 3 months!” We screamed and cheer as we stand and celebrate. Kuvira jumps on my back and we yelled out as we parade around the gym.

“DILLO LIONS, DILLO LIONS! BETTER THAN ORION! DILLO LIONS, DILLO LIONS! BETTER THAN ORION!” We and the crowd chants as we scream out. Going to the championship? The only thing I want in life. Except from Asami but I already have her. Soon after we finish, everyone leaves and we gather in the locker room.

“You know, I didn’t think you guys would do it,” Coach Ashin says, making us groan. “I’m joking, I’m joking. I’m really really proud of you guys, you worked and you pushed and you did it. You got us to the championships!” We cheer again. “As you all know, it starts in 3 months so we won’t have practice until the month before. Doesn’t mean I don’t want you to work out, you guys better be as fit as you were or more when we come back. Now, I want you guys to party and get all your teenage urges out, everyone use protection am I clear?”

“Yeah Coach!” We all yell. She nods her head and we start to clear out. Kuvira is smiling at her phone as I change out of my uniform.

“Opal huh? What did she say to you earlier?” I pry, seeing the girl’s face light up red.

“Uh, noting important,” She stutters. “Just that I’m getting a surprise later. Who were you texting that had you jittery?”

“My girl. I can’t tell you who, she wants our relationship on the down low.” It wasn’t a lie, Asami didn’t want our relationship out there.

“Ooo, did she promise you something too?”

“A surprise if I won my match. I guess I’m getting it once I get home.”

“Ayyyy Korra!” She slaps my arm. “You’re finally getting some, how does it feel?”

“I can have any girl in this school if I wanted, we both know that. And we both know that I’ve had sex before, stop acting like this is new.”

“Yeah but it’s victory sex and it’s with someone you care about.” I side eye her. “Yep, I knew it was. Is it your mystery girl?” I look away. “I knew it. You’re finally with her, thank Raava. So, you gonna tell me her name?”

“Can’t. She’s shy.” Asami is a shy girl after all. “Don’t want to break her trust.”

“Ugh please K? For me?” She does her baby eyes and I mash my palm to her face, pushing her away.

“Nope. Now, while you’re here, I’m going to go get my victory sex.” I grab my bag full of things and head out.

“Have fun!” I flip her off and hear her chuckle as we head out. I lock the door and turn back to the gym where I see Asami waiting at the bottom of the bleachers. She’s with Opal and they’re talking about something. Kuvira lifts Opal from behind and the gymnast squeals. I laugh at them while I leave with Asami.

“Victory sex Korra! Don’t forget!” I hear Kuvira yell and mentally smack myself in the face. If I heard, so did Asami.

“Victory sex huh? With who, Akilo?” She challenged as we got in her car.

“It was a joke Sami. She got out of me that I’m dating someone and before you get madder, I didn’t say who and that I’m getting a surprise tonight. I didn’t even think it was sex at all!” I explain as we pull out.

“Do you not want to have your victory sex with me?” She asks and I can’t read her voice.

“Asami, shit, of course I do! You’re fucking drop dead gorgeous and I can’t get the image of you naked from my head. All I’m saying is that whatever the surprise is, I didn’t jump to thinking it was sex. We just got together for Raava’s sake.”

“That we did.” I look around and see that we’re heading back towards our houses. Or just house if our parents finished moving. “Well, maybe you’ll never know what the surprise is.”

“What? No no, Sami please please tell me!” I take her hand in mine. “Please!”

“Begging gets you nowhere Korra,” She said and I hear the smirk in her voice. “Try harder.”

“Asami please tell me. If you tell me, I’ll do whatever you want from me for a month but only home stuff.” She glances at me than back at the road.

“Go on.”

“I’ll, I’ll cook you dinner for two months and won’t play my annoying video games.” Her face changes a bit.

“I’m considering your offers. Get back to me once we get to the house.” I go to speak again but she turns up the radio. I groan and sit back, groaning again as I grip my shoulder. The pain was starting to kick in. We get to our houses within ten minutes and I see the sale sign outside my house. I look up at it once and get back in the car.

“I guess we’re all moved out.” My voice is defeated and I can’t tell why. Maybe it’s because it was the house my dad brought when they first had me. It held a shit ton of memories but I pushed my tears back for another time. We drive to Asami’s house and I see my mom’s car outside her house. We head in, locking the door behind us and see boxes in the living room and kitchen.

“They must have gotten help.” I nod. We head upstairs to Asami’s room, the master bedroom. None of my stuff is in there so they put it all in the other room.

“I guess I’ll head to my room,” I say, yawning slightly. It’s not even 10 yet and I’m tired.

“You’re tired already? I thought you wanted to get your surprise?” She says and my energy flood back into me. She notices and pulls me into her bedroom, locking the door. I drop my duffle on the ground as my hands go to her waist. Her lips are on mine and we walk to her bed. She turns and lays me down, straddling me. She chuckles as she pulls up and grabs the edge of her shirt.

“W-what are you doing?” I stutter, keeping my hands still with a lot of effort. Having her over me is turning me on levels that I’ve never experienced.

“Your surprise. I went over it with Opal and stole her idea.” She gets up from me and walks to her radio. I sit up.

“What is it?” I try to keep my sentences short, I don’t trust my voice right now. She turns on the radio and I begin to pant at the change of mood.

“A lapdance.”


	5. Cruising

The music was low and Asami dimmed the lights. I barely notice the sound, so focused on Asami and wear her hands are going. They slide under her shirt, bunching it up at the underside of her chest. I glup in thirst, wanting to lunge at her. I hear the words of the song start and Asami stalks closer to me.

 

“One rule, no touching.” She whispers and I nod at the lyrics start. 

 

_ Getting lost in the thrill _

_ We were high up in the hills, no track of time _

_ We slow it down, keep it real _

_ We could lie for the night, I’ll be here _

 

I recognized the song as one that the raven-haired girl loved to sing. I see her mouth the words as she gets closer to me, grabbing my thighs and spreading them. She closes in on my face and I lean forward to kiss her but she moves away quickly. 

 

_ Paradise in your eyes _

_ But I’m not yours and you’re not mine _

_ You say you never want to go _

_ But if you run, you know I won’t follow _

 

She sits on my lap, her back to me as she looks back and slowly takes off her shirt. I tap my fingers against the bed and stare at her as she moves away from me. The button on her skin tight shorts pops off and she shakes them off, leaving her in red lace panties. My eyes widen and my breathing gets harder. 

 

“Fuck Sams,” I groan as she staddles me. I yearn to touch her but I’m afraid that if I do, this would end far too soon. She grabs my hands, putting them on my hips as she begins to grind with the song. 

 

_ Love me like I’m never gonna leave _

_ Love me like I’m yours _

_ Love me like I’m never gonna leave _

_ Love me like I’m yours _

 

She whispers the words in my ears and slides my hands up to her chest, edging to go under her bra. I try to control my heavy breathing as she cradles my face. Asami gently kisses me, it getting deeper with each second. The song tunes out and all I can focus on is her. The heiress’s presence was all around me and I let my urges get the best of me. 

 

I grab her ass, flipping her onto the bed with a squeal from her. 

 

“Korra!” I hear her exclaim in excitement as I begin to kiss her neck. She moans, losing her fingers in my short hair. I move to the top of her chest, pulling it down ever so slightly. I look up at her to see if it’s ok and she nods. I unclasp her bralette and I immediately attach to her soft pink and pale breast. Asami moans loudly but covers her mouth as she remembers wear we are. She moan softer this time as I run my tongue around her nipple roughly. I look up into her blazing green eyes and nibble down on her pin nub. She screams shortly but loudly and we look at the door. There’s no sound from outside so I continues, moving my hand to her other breast. I pinch lightly, rubbing it with my thumb and she groans. I always called that her chest would be sensitive and I’m glad that it’s true. Her chest might be small compared to the other girls I’ve dated but they were perfect for me. I move my hand down to the waistband of her panties and I feel her stiffen. I stop my movements.

 

“Asami? Are you ok, do you want to stop?” I sincerely ask.

 

“Yeah, at least for now. I’m not exactly ready yet,” She tells me, seeming embarrassed. 

 

“You haven’t had sex yet?” I ask, genuinely curious. 

 

“Why do you think so many guys spread rumors about me not putting out? I’m just waiting until I can handle it.”

 

“It’s ok, I don’t mind.” I really don’t. I’d hate to make her uncomfortable with something she’s not ready for yet. “Wanna take my shirt for bed?” She nods eagerly and basically rips it off me. I smile, seeing her in my wrestling t-shirt, knowing that it’s mine. 

 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” She asks as we get under the covers. 

 

“Yeah, how bout Disney?” I question, pulling up Netflix.

 

“Yeah...ooo, can we watch El Dorado?” She asks, snuggling under my arms. 

 

“Yeah Sami, whatever you want.”

 

*** * ***

 

I wake up slightly discombobulated but well rested. I look up and see the sun peek through my curtains onto Korra’s still sleeping face. Her nose twitches like a dog’s and I giggle quietly. I wriggle from her arms and walk into my bathroom, yawning. I start the shower up, dropping my clothes to the ground. I smile to myself once I remember that I was wearing Korra’s wrestling T. I step in the shower looking at myself in the mirror. Surprisingly, I wonder why my dad didn’t care that I asked for it to be up. I see purple marks on my chest from Korra’s rough treatment last night. My chest is sore as the water hits my skin but I wash throughout the slight pain. 

 

I hear Korra wake up and the creak of my bed as she gets up. Shit, I forgot my towel. I’m used to just taking a shower and just walking out, drying in my bedroom. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I hear my tv turn on and I get out quickly, hiding behind the bathroom door. 

 

“Korra?” I call, peeking my head out. 

 

“Yeah Sams?” 

 

“Could you get my towel for me? I forgot it,” I say and she gets off the bed, grabbing it from my dresser. She looks away she she hands it to me and closes them as I walk out. “You saw my half naked yesterday yet you won’t look at me?” 

 

“I’m trying to be polite, will you let me?” She says and I laugh at her. 

 

“It’s not like you don’t want to look, I saw you scanning my body last night, trying to remember every detail.” Korra blushes.” 

 

“Fuck off Asami,” She sighs, sitting back on the bed. I dress quickly, taking some of her clothes from the boxes sitting in the room. 

 

“Hey, it’s our date today isn’t it?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m taking you out later.” 

 

“How much later?” I ask, hanging my towel to dry. 

 

“About, maybe 20 minutes?” She questions looking at her phone. I throw my makeup at her. 

 

“20 minutes? Korra, fucking get dressed goddamn.” I push her out of my room. 

 

“What? Am what I’m wearing not good enough?” The wrestling is in her sports bra and sweatpants from last night. 

 

“You’re mine and I’m not sharing my view with anyone else got it? Good, now get dressed.” She nods and heads off. I open my closet and check the weather. 24.4 celsius. That’s good. I get out my usual colors, red and black. I get a red t-shirt and black skinny jeans with white sneakers and leave my hair down. After I’m dressed, I start my makeup and hear someone knock on the door. 

 

“Who is it?” 

 

“Dad, can we talk for a second?” Hiroshi asks me. I nod and he walks in. “You’re going out?” 

 

“Yeah, I have a small date today,” I say, not revealing with who.

 

“Some guy asked you out?” 

 

“Daddy, don’t you remember? I’m bi so it could have been a girl too.” I grab my dark matte red lipstick and put it on. “So what’s up?” 

 

“I want to see how you’re holding up. This must be a lot, me marrying your best friend’s mom and them moving in. I just want you to know that I’m not trying to replace your mother in any way, I’ve just moved on from mourning her. You know that she’d want us to move on right?”  

 

“I know.” I finish and turn to him. “Mom would be happy that you found Senna, she’s a good woman.” 

 

He blushes and laughs, “Yeah, she is. Well have fun on your date and tell he or she that your dad is-”

 

“Hiroshi Sato, owner of Future Industries. He has people everywhere, I know Dad.” He laughs again and kisses me on the forehead. 

 

“Be safe Asami, I love you.” 

 

“Love you too Dad.” He leaves and I hear him head down the stairs. Once he’s gone, Korra’s head peeks through my doorway.

 

“What was that about?” She asks, sitting on my bed. How can someone in a plain white t-shirt, jeans and leather jacket look so good? 

 

“Um, he was just talking about the marriage. How Senna isn’t trying to replace my mom.”

 

“You know that she’s not right? I don’t want you to hate her.” 

 

“I know Korra, Senna’s a good person and you are too.” I sit on her lap and smile once I feel her hands on my back. 

 

“Well good, I don’t want you hating me either. That would suck so much ass.” I laugh and kiss her. “You ready to go?” 

 

“Yeah, do you want to drive?” I leave her lap and grab my keys and purse. 

 

“Wait, I can drive your car? Really, the Asamoblie protoype?” 

 

“Maaaybe,” I say and she playfully chases me from my bedroom. I look around and kiss her once more before we went down the stairs. My dad is down here, unpacking boxes and Senna is making breakfast. 

 

“Hi Senna.” 

 

“Hey Mom.” She smiles at us. 

 

“Hi girls, going somewhere?” 

 

“Yeah, Korra’s driving me to my date.” The wrestler looks at me panicked. “Some guy asked me out and I said yes without thinking.”

 

“Yeah and after, I’m heading to the mall. Can I get a little bit of money just to cover me?” She asks, leaning on the dining island. 

 

“Here you go.” She hands the senior 150 yuan. 

 

“Thanks, we’re heading out.” We leave and Korra hops in the driver’s seat. 

 

“Why do you never use the door? It’s like right there.” 

 

“You have a convertible. I’m always hopping in, it’s just what you do.” She starts the car and we back out, heading towards Republic City. 

 

“Speed up.” I tell her and we start to go faster. That’s more like it. Korra calls me a junkie for loving the speed when you’re in a car but I ignore her. There’s no feeling better than this, speeding down the highway, wind blowing through your hair, blasting music. It’s like euphoria. I put my arms up once we hit the freeway and shout, “WOO HOO!” The wind makes my hair fly wild. 

 

Korra looks at me and laughs,” Calm down junkie. We’re getting in the police district.” She slows down and I sit back down, flipping my hair. “You’re crazy.” 

 

“As if. You’re the one who likes to get thrown on a mat all the time, I just like speeding.” 

 

“One day you’re gonna lose control. Be careful doing it,” She says and look at me. I nod and turn down the radio a bit. 

 

“So what’s the plan for today? Lunch and a mover?” 

 

“I honestly don’t know. I was going to plan it out last night but got interrupted by a certain someone. What do you want to do first?”

 

As if it was on cue, my stomach growls. “Food.”

 

*** * ***

 

I park the car and we head into Waffle House. Asami clings to my arm and I grin as we take a seat. We sit across from each other in the corner and Asami puts her feet on my lap. 

 

“What can I get the lovely couple for drinks?” A waitress says, walking up to us. She’s bubbly and nice looking. 

 

“Can I get a coffee and a water please Ms-” Asami reads her name tag. “Yue.” 

 

“Just call me Yue. What about you?” She turns to me. 

 

“Uh, jasmine tea please.” She nods. 

 

“I’ll be right back with those.” She walks off. 

 

“She seems nice.” I nod and pick up my phone. I find directions to the Museum of Racing Cars and try to secretly laugh. 

 

“What are you laughing at? Jinora send you a meme?” 

 

“No, she’s probably busy with legs wrapped around her head. It’s just where I’m taking you next.” 

 

“Ooo, let me see.” The prodigy reaches for my phone. I pull away. “Aww, Korra come on let me see.” 

 

“No. It’ll spoil the surprise, just be patient.” 

 

“Says the one whose the exact opposite of that word. Tell me where you’re taking me, I demand to know.” I chuckle at her. 

 

“What what power? You gonna hack my phone or something, you don’t even have your computer.” She pulls out her phone. 

 

“I made a hacking app. Exclusive to me and I can break into any phone I want.” 

 

“It’s just a mover, I’m buying tickets for it, gosh. Now, you ruined the surprise.”

 

“For all I know, that could be a lie, let me seeeeee.” She grabs the phone from my hands and sees Fandango open. 

 

“Told you. Just a mover.” 

 

“Just a mover,” She mocks and sits her tongue out at me. I make a v with my fingers and stick my tongue through them. Asami’s face heats up and she flips me off. The waitress, Yue, comes back with our drinks. 

 

“What can I get you to eat?” 

 

“I want a chocolate chip waffle and scrambled eyes please,” Asami asks. 

 

“I just want two sausage biscuits and two sunny side up eggs.” 

 

“I’ll get that right out for you,” Yue says and walks off. 

 

“What else are we doing today?” Asami asks, taking my empty hand and locking her fingers with mine. 

 

“There’s a parade today so we’ll go to that. We can also head to the park and hang out there until dark, maybe go to the outdoor concert.” I look up from my phone and see her smiling at me. “What?” 

 

“You’re the first person that I’ve dated that actually wants to date me. You don’t just want sex or my father’s money, you want me.” 

 

“Of course Asami.” I grab her hand. “Anyone who doesn’t is a dumbass.” She giggles. 

 

“I’m glad you think that way. So if you really love me...tell me where you’re really taking me, I know it’s not just the movers.” I groan, knocking my head back, hitting the hard wooden chair. I groan leaning forward, holding my head. Asami burst out laughing. She grabs my head and leans on me, trying to ease the pain

 

“This is your fault. Now I’m definitely not telling you,” I say muffled.

 

“No no no baby please. Come on Korra, I really want to know.” I like the way baby comes from her. 

 

“No, you’ll just have to wait. I’m not gonna say.” She pushes me back again and my head hits the wall. She laughs again but takes my head in her arms. “You suck.” 

 

“You know you love me,” She chuckles.

 

“Unfortunately.” After a little, Yue comes back with our food and we dig in. Asami digs into her waffle, getting chocolate all over her silverware. She picks up a quarter of waffle and hangs it over her mouth. 

 

“Korra baby take a picture.”  I open my phone and take any picture before she drops it in her mouth.. I quickly make it my phone screen and continue eating. We pay, leaving Yue a good tip before leaving, heading deeper into the city. Asami looks around, trying to decide where we’re going. I see the realization grow on her face as she smiles widely. We park and get out and she jumps me. 

 

“Korra! It’s the Racing Car Museum, holy shit!” She peppers my face with kisses and jumps down. “How’d you know I always wanted to come here?” 

 

“You talk about cars and racing all the time, I thought that you would want to see this place. Are you ok with it?” I ask sheepishly, hoping I didn’t overstep. 

 

“Hell yes! Oh Raava, this is so freaking awesome, come on let’s go.” She grabs my arm and we cross the street, heading to the opening of the museum. 

 

“Wait, let me take a picture of you. Go ahead and pose.” She stand by the statue of a wrecked racing car and poses like a racecar driver. I laugh as I take one and we had in. The place smells like rubber and gasoline but Asami seems like she’s in her element. We find the tour guide and start to walk. The guide asks all sorts of questions about engines and cars and Asami competes with a little kid to answer them first. 

 

“Now, this is an easy question but who created the first car?” He asks, showing a replica of the first Satomobile. Asami balls her nose at it. 

 

“Hiroshi Sato!” The kid yells and sticks his tongue out at Asami and me. We stick ours out at him. 

 

“This here is an exact replica of the first Satomobile.”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Asami cut in. “I remember the first Sato mobile, I’ve been up close it to, your replica is wrong.” 

 

“How so Ms?” 

 

“I remember the first Satomobile, I was 6. The seats weren’t boar skin leather, it was cow skin. The metal accents were gold not bronze like you have here and the engine was a collection 0, not a collection 1.” 

 

“How would you know all this?” The guide and little boy ask. 

 

“I’m Asami Sato. Hiroshi is my dad, I remember when he built it. You have the basic shape and subjects right but not the small details.” The tour group jaws drop at her. 

 

“W-well Ms. Sato, I am sorry I didn’t notice you sooner. Your father sponsors this place, I should have known.” 

 

“It’s ok. I’m not really shown around, you don’t have to give me special treatment or anything. Everything else has been right up to this point. You guys should get a better replication expert.” I laugh at her sassiness. 

 

“Perhaps we should but let’s continue with the tour. Ms.Sato, would you and your first like to come to the front?” 

 

“No, we’re ok back here.” He nods and we start to walk again. Asami lets the kid answer the rest of the questions and she leans on my shoulder, holding my hand. 

 

“Why do you lean when you’re taller than me?” I ask. 

 

“I just like to. You’re perfect leaning material.” I scoff. 

 

“You’re perfect crazy material.” She punches me on my side. The tour ends and we leave. I look at my watch, 4:12. 

 

“Come on, we have to catch the mover.” We head back to the car and arrive to the mover theater at 4:40. 

 

“Traffic is a bitch in the city,” Asami says and I snort. “What?” 

 

“You saying bitch. It’s not your word.” 

 

“Then what is? Fuck?” My cheeks heat up. “Why does me saying fuck make you blush?” 

 

“N-no reason. Shut up,” I stutter out. She laughs and we get in line to get our tickets. 

 

“What do you want to see?” 

 

“Uh, how bout the Tale of Twin Suns? That sounds inspiring.” 

 

“Uh no. What about the Missing Swan?” 

 

“No, Opal saw it with Kuvira, told me it was terrible.” 

 

“Then what about the Cave of Two Lovers? That sounds good.” She nods. “Two for Cave of Two Lovers please.” 

 

“110 yuan please,” The worker says. I hand it to her and they slide my our tickets with a piece of paper. We head in the theater and read the paper. 

 

“Did she really just? Sorry Korra, I need to go kill a hoe.” Asami tries to walk off but I grab her by the waist, turning her around. 

 

“It’s just a number and look.” I throw it in the trash can. “Doesn’t even matter to me.” She nods and takes my hand again. We get our tickets checked and get in the concessions line. It’s longer than the lunch line at school. 

 

“Want me to go find a seat?” The raven-haired girl asks and I nod. She kisses me before leaving and heads to our mover theater. I wait in line, playing games on my phone  and someone taps me on the shoulder. 

 

“Sami, why didn’t you- Akilo?” 

 

“Hiya Korra, what are you doing here by yourself?” She asks me, clinging to my arm. I look at her awkwardly and pull away. 

 

“I came with my friend. We’re seeing the new action mover, The Drill.” 

 

“Really? Cool. I’m here on a date.” 

 

“ _ Where is he?” _ I think annoyed. “Where are they?” 

 

“Finding us a seat. We’re seeing-” 

 

“ _ Please don’t say Lovers Cave, please don’t say Lovers Cave. _ ” 

 

“The Missing Swan.” She grins at me.

 

“Nice. I heard it was good.” I silently thank Raava. Finally, we reach the front of the line and I move away from her quickly. 

 

“Hi, welcome to Republic Center Cinema, what would you like?” 

 

“Can I get a large popcorn and two medium cokes please,” I say and they make my drinks. I look back and see that Aklio’s date joined her. Great. 

 

“Would you like candy?” 

 

“Uh yeah, two boxes, you can pick.” She hands me my popcorn and I stuff the boxes in my pocket. 

 

“That’ll be 200 yuan.” I hand her the money. “Have a nice day.” I find my theater and walk in, seeing Asami waving at me. I sigh in relief and join her in the middle. 

 

“Guess who was here?” I jokingly say. 

 

“Who? Mako or something?” She asks, grabbing a handful of popcorn and eating it. 

 

“No, Akilo with some guy. They were on a date but she was still hitting on me.”

 

“Gosh, she’s such a hoe.” 

 

“Hey be nice, I know you don’t like her but don’t call her a hoe.” She mocks me and I put my arm around her as the mover starts. Previews play and almost half of the popcorn is gone by the time it starts. It’s just how I thought it would be, a cheesy romance flick. By the end it started to get good but when the lovers were banned from each other, I got interested. Throughout the rest, the lovers still found a way to love each other, sneaking through cave, bending earth. That part was fictional but it still added to it. Soon, the credits rolled past the screen but no one moved. Everyone knew, now a days, every mover had an after credit scene. It popped up and showed a rolling screen of the lovers tomb and a torch going out. The screen went black and the lights turned on as everyone left. 

 

“Whoa, that was better than I thought it was,” Asami says as we walk into the hallway. 

 

“Yeah, and the whole thing about don’t take love for granted actually fit into the mover. Like it flowed.” 

 

“Yeah, good choice Avatar.” She playfully punches me in the chest and we head to her car. “What’s next for us?” I check my watch, 7:02. 

 

“Our last thing, watching the park fireworks.” 

 

“Is it a special occasion?”  

 

“No, Republic City just likes fireworks,” I say and we head off. I turn on the music and Asami sings along using my free hand as a microphone. I roll my eyes and chuckle at her. We get there and the Park is barey filling up. 

 

“Do you want some ice cream?” I ask as we walk up to a parlor, Rigby’s Treats. 

 

“Yeah, chocolate with strawberry mixed in.” 

 

“Ew, I don’t know how you do that. If you get chocolate, it should be all chocolate. Chocolate chips, chocolate brownies.” 

 

“I have no idea how you stay in shape,” She deadpanned at me. I laugh. 

 

“I work out. Twice a week with Mako and Bolin, every Sunday and Wednesday.” 

 

“Why do you work out Wednesday if you also have practice Wednesday? I never got that.” 

 

“Cause we’re already in the mood and awake. It just works.” We get our ice cream and find an empty bench, looking up at the remaining clouds. 

 

“That one looks like a turtle duck,” Asami giggles like a child. 

 

“Yeah sorta, that one looks like a badgermole.” We laugh. 

 

“Satomobile.” She points. “Butterfly.” 

 

I look down at her, my heart swelling at the sight. I’ve never seen her so….her before. I wonder what would have happened if I asked her out before a few days ago. Would Hiroshi and Senna still be getting married? Probably not. I finish my cone and watch her point out figures in the sky. 

 

“Korra? You ok, you were looking a bit dazed,” She asks, looking at me. 

 

“Just being in love. It’s a weird but good feeling,” I say and she smiles at me, kissing me. I taste the strawberry and chocolate on her tongue and kiss her deeper. She moans in my mouth and my hand wanders to her side. I feel the fight in her as she pulls away. 

 

“We’re…..in the middle……..of a….park,” She pants, eyes hazed over. 

 

“And?” I shrug. She glares at me. 

 

“Ugh fine, I’ll keep my hands to myself but it’s harder than any wrestling match I’ve ever been in.” She laughs and drops her empty cup in the trash. 

 

“You can touch me, just don’t get too into it.” She moves my leg up and sits between them, laying her back on my chest. I wrap my arms around her and we watch the sun go down through the buildings. 

 

“Wake me up when the fireworks start,” I say and lay my head on her shoulder. I close my eyes and it doesn’t take long for me to fall asleep. 

 

_ “So what?! So what, why is it a problem now?!” A man’s booming voice yelled _

 

_ “Korra saw! That’s why! I understand that you’re a big man and you have these so called urges all the time but your daughter saw!” Korra recognized the voice, it was her mother.  _

 

_ “Well if you weren’t such a bitch 24/7!”  _

 

_ “Tonraq, I am not doing this anymore! You either get your life straight or get out! You put her in danger, she could have eaten that...that shit!”  _

 

_ “You can’t kick me out!” Tonraq yelled. He grabbed Senna’s arm. “She’s my daughter as much as she’s yours, you won’t take her away from me!”  _

 

_ She pulled away from him, “IF YOU LOVE HER SO MUCH, WHY DON’T YOU ACT LIKE IT!” _

 

I was shaken awake by a voice in my ear. 

 

“Korra, Korra, the fireworks are starting,” Asami says and I yawn. “Have a good nap?” 

 

“Yeah but a weird dream or like repressed memory. I think it was my mom and dad or something, don’t worry about it.” She looks at me worriedly knowing the past conversations that they had before. “I’m fine, I promise.” 

 

“Ok, let’s get ready.” We get up and walk towards the statue in the park. A bunch of people are hanging around, waiting and she takes my hand, leaning on me. We look up and see the first one go off with a loud pop. Many followed after ending with a bright purple flash in the sky. We head back to her car and she yawns as we drive off. 

 

“Tired?” 

 

“No just content. This is the best date I’ve been on, nothing can top this.” 

 

“What about our second date?”


	6. Jealousy

Mr. Tarrlok’s class. It felt like dark spirits lived in here. Tarrlok was teaching about something about ratios but I was zoned out. Laying my head down on the desk, looking at Korra. The wrestler wasn’t paying any attention either, playing games on her phone. Suddenly his voice stopped and he cleared his throat. Everyone looked up at him. 

 

“We will be doing a project. Everyone, get in a group of 4,” He instructed and Korra got up, standing next to my desk. 

 

“Who else will join us?” I ask, playing with her bracelet. It had a metal A on it like a charm. Mine matched with a capital K on it. 

 

“I don’t know. Let’s just wait.” Soon after she said that, at least 3 girls came up to us. I leaned up quickly. 

 

“Hey Korra, do you have enough people in your group? You can work with us,” One of them said and touched her bicep. The other two took her hand away from me and was messing with it. 

 

“Yeah, you’re good in math right? If not, I can tutor you.” They giggle. 

 

“Well two of you can join our group. I’m working with Asami.” My girlfriend smiles but I can’t help but feel the slightest bit jealous. 

 

“Well, ok. Which one will you pick?” The main one asks. 

 

“How about you guys chose? I’m not sure.” She chuckles awkwardly. After 5 minutes, the girls chose two to work with us. Tarrlok makes us put our desk in groups of four and hands us our project layouts. Korra reads it out. 

 

“Students projects will need all of the following; a powerpoint with 5 or more slides, pictures on at least 3 slides, one slide by each person at least. It needs to be about, yada yada yada. So we’re basically making a slideshow about whatever he was talking about.” The girls giggle. 

 

“I think he was talking about Trig ratios. We should do some research on that.” Korra nods and we pull out our laptops. 

 

“Oh, Korra. It looks like we forgot our laptops, can we share with you?” She nods and I roll my eyes in her direction. The two girls snuggle to her sides, making sure they put their hands on her arms and leg. I just ignore them and start to search up random things about Trig and ratios. In my back of my head, burning a hole, I imagine Korra in bed with one of the girls. I grab the thing nearest to me and crumbled it, the thing turning out to by my homework. Shit. I quickly spread it out and place it in a folder to straighten back out. I look at Korra and the girls are laughing at everything she;s saying. It’s not even funny, she’s just talking about class. I glare and grind my teeth together. Soon, the bell rings and I pack up my stuff quickly heading to the bathroom on the left. Korra follows, grabbing my arm. 

 

“Asami, what’s wrong? Are you ok?” She looks at me genuinely. My heart soars and I lean on her chest. 

 

“Those girls. They just got to me,” I mumble, playing with the hem of her shirt. 

 

“Why? Didn’t they speak to you?” 

 

“Not that...they were all over you and you didn’t even notice.” I look up and glare at her. “I was jealous.” 

 

“You have nothing to be jealous about. I don’t like them, I love you. You’re my girlfriend, not them. You’re freaking drop dead gorgeous and they aren’t.” 

 

“Drop dead?” I ask, biting my lip knowing how much she likes it. 

 

“Drop dead.” She kisses me and my mood is resolved. Korra walks me to class and I watch her leave but she’s stopped by my arch rival. Akilo Yang. Ugh, of course. 

 

Akilo is leaning on Korra’s chest and the athlete awkwardly looking away, not trying to look into her obvious cleavage. The cheerleader touches all of Korra’s body, on her stomach on her arms, even tries to go for her butt. No one touches Korra’s butt but me. I want to walk in between them but it would be too suspecting. So I just watch as Akilo leads Korra into her class, pecking her on the cheek as they enter the room. Fire burning inside my body as I take my seat next to Kuvira. 

 

“Akilo? What she do this time?” 

 

“Just being a bitch,” Just as I was about to explain, the intercom goes off. 

 

“ _ Attention students! In honor of our varsity wrestling team going to the championships in 3 weeks, we’re having a celebration dance. It will be this Friday night at 9, lasting until 12. Of course you will need a date to attend. Tickets are 5 dollars. See you Friday! Go Armadillo Lions!”  _

 

*** * ***

 

High school dances. They have at least one every semester, always about something dumb but I’m always there. It could be celebrating something stupid like getting enough money for a fundraiser or a teacher’s birthday. Really, a whole dance for a teacher’s birthday. Most of the time, dances were because the student council couldn’t find anything else to do. But every time there is one, you’d have to find a date. 

 

“Jinora, this is serious! I have to show up to the dance because it’s in the wrestling teams honor and I don’t have a date. I can’t take Asami because we’re supposed to be stepsisters and I don’t have a lot of options. What team captain goes without a date?” 

 

“Simple, take her as a friend. You’ve gone to dates like that before” 

 

“No, not simple. My mom would freak and her dad would want us to get out there, find a good guy.” I slump next to her on the bleachers. “And I only did those before because I wasn’t with her. Now that I’m with her, everything’s more complicated.” 

 

“Find some random person to go with then. It wouldn’t be hard, a lot of people are dying to go with you,” Jinora stated. “It’s just a dance, you’d be ok with not going.” 

 

“But Asami wants to go. She texted me after the announcement, she wants to go. I mean I want to show her off but doing it in public like that, we could be outed.” 

 

“Sounds like you’re ashamed of her. Are you letting the fame get to your head?.” She flicked me in the head. 

 

“No and ashamed of Asami? Never, she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m just freaking out.” I brushed my hair from my eyes. 

 

“Look you’re overthinking it. Just ask her about it, see what she says maybe.”

 

“See who says what Korra?” A perky fake voice asked from behind me. I grit my teeth and turn to see Akilo grinning at me. She sits next to me, throwing herself on me. 

 

“Hi Akilo, we’re just talking about the dance. Korra here doesn’t have a date,” Jinora said, drinking her slurpee. I glare at her. 

 

“Oh, nor do I. We can go together if you like.” I look down and see Asami running across the field, moving the football through other players legs. She kicked it into the goal and screams sounded through the team members. I stand up and she leans off me with a huff. 

 

“Uh I’ll have to think about that. I’ll get back to you on it though.” I grab Jinora and we leave, walking towards Asami and Ginger. Football tryouts had just started for the girls team and Asami was the star played while Ginger was the star goalie. 

 

“Why the fuck did you do that? You shouldn’t have fucking said anything to her,” I curse

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, you came to me with a need for a date and I got you an option. It’s not like she’ll become your best friend and you’ll fall in love with her. And it’s not like you have to go with her, just get over it. ” 

 

“Get over what? Hey Korra,” Ginger said, walking to meet us with Asami. She leaned over my friend, kissing Jinora deeply. The short girl grinned slyly as they separated. 

 

“Nothing, just something for school,” Jinora lies. “By the way, Korra doesn’t have a date to the dance. Unbelievable since it’s in her honor.” 

 

“Really? How about Akilo? Ginger suggests. “I see how she’s all over you.” 

 

“The fire nation girl just said she was available. So Korra, how about it? Finally, getting with Akilo?” Jinora fakes a microphone in my face. I glare at her for the hundredth time then look at Asami. The scholar’s arms are crossed and she looks pissed. Pissed Asami, not good.

 

“Uh I’m not sure yet. I’m gonna head home, come on Asami.” I grab her arm and rush off to her car. I get in the driver’s seat and the raven-haired girl stares out the window, glaring. “What Jinora said was-”

 

“Something that had just happened? I saw her up there with you, bascially throwing herself on you. What was that about?” She asks, turning to me. I feel my blood getting hotter and if looks could kill my brain would be melted. 

 

“Nothing. She wants to be my plus one at the dance and shot at me once Jinora said that I didn’t have a date.” 

 

“You don’t have a date? What about me?” I’m just digging myself in a deeper hole. 

 

“Sami, I thought that you wouldn’t want to go if we were going just as friends. I didn’t want anyone around us to suspect something.” 

 

“Hmm.” She sighs. “Whatever Korra.” 

 

I start the car and drive towards our house. “Asami, she means nothing to me ok? The most I’ve done with her in the past, like 10th grade, is make out.”

 

“You kissed her?” She whips around quickly. 

 

“Yes but only one time. It was in 10th grade, two years ago. And when I did it, like 2 minutes after I left. She doesn’t even like me, she just wants to get in my pants.” 

 

“You kissed her and you’re wondering why she’s after you. Korra, are you really that shitting dense? She wants you. She wanted you since like the 7th grade.” 

 

“She’ll never have me. All of me is yours.” Just as Asami went to speak, my phone buzzed. 

 

**Ah-kill me-ho**

**Hey Korra ;) if you still haven’t found a date to that dance**

**Pick me up at 8**

**See you *kissing emoji* XXX**

 

“Kissing face huh? And she doesn’t feel anything for you? She just wants to fuck?” 

 

“Yes! Yes, that is it!” We pulled up to the house and I stop the car. She goes to get out but I lock the doors. “Asami, I love you. I love you and only you. These others girls and guys that want me? Fuck them, I’m all yours.” 

 

“People have said that to me before and guess what? They cheated because they were tempted by the other girls. Have fun with Akilo.” She gets out of the car, rushing towards the house. I get out, following after her. She rushing in, almost slamming the door in my face. Asami runs up the stairs and slams her room door in my face. 

 

“Asami! Come on, open up!” I bang on her door but no response. “Asami!” 

 

“Korra, what’s wrong?” My mom says, walking up the stairs with Hiroshi. “Did something happen?” 

 

“Just something at school.” I lie, knocking on her door again. “She got upset for no reason!” 

 

“There’s a fucking reason bitch!” She yells through the door. “Fuck off Korra! I don’t want to see you!” 

 

“What did you do?” Hiroshi asks, throwing a mean look my way. He knocks on the door but no one answers. “Asami, open up. It’s your father.” Nothing. 

 

“How bout you just let her calm down? She’ll take about it when she’s ready.” Senna says, putting a hand on his shoulder. Hiroshi looks at me again and they walk down the stairs. I look at her door once again, knocking but she doesn’t answer so I just walk in my room. 

 

*** * ***

 

I throw my duffle bag and backpack down on my bed as I hear Korra bang on the door.

 

“Asami! Come on, open up!” Her voice sounds desperate and I almost head towards it. “Asami!” Almost seconds after, I hear Senna’s voice talk lowly. Korra says something in response then yells, “She got upset for no reason!” 

 

“There’s a fucking reason bitch!” I yell, anger coursing through my veins. “Fuck off Korra! I don’t want to see you!” And I don’t. I feel like I never want to see her face again. I grab my headphones just as I hear my father start speaking. I turn on my music loudly, hot tears streaming down my face.

 

There’s one more pounding on the door then silence outside. I lay on the bed, burying my face in a pillow sobbing. I fucking knew it, I fucking knew we were too good to be true. The being together, the date, too fucking great. Must be the words of Vaatu himself. I take a deep breath in the pillow and my sobs are harder. Even my stuff smells like her. Like fresh snow and chocolate ice cream. I ball it up and cuddle it, curling into myself. I clench my eyes shut and my head shoots to the memory of Akilo laying all over Korra at my tryouts. The fucking head cheerleader holding her hand, touching all on her body, kissing her…..sleeping with her. I grab my phone, turning my music up louder. The hard rock drums and guitar floods my head, making me scream into my pillow loudly. My face feels hot and wet. I lean away from the door, looking at me phone seeing that Korra’s texted me. 

 

**Ocean Eyes (5:34pm)**

**Asami look, I’m really really sorry, I am. Can we please talk in person?**

**And if not, just yell at me, please. I’m sorry, I love you**

 

I stare and reread the text for what feels like a hundred times. I sniffle, getting up, plugging my phone in as I walk into my bathroom, starting up my shower. In a few minutes it’s hot and I jump in, burning the funk and sweat from my skin. The warm water blends with the tears from my eyes and I squeeze them shut trying to think about anything else but Korra in bed with Akilo. Korra’s head in between Akilo’s legs. I feel my body flame up again, throwing a bottle at my wall. Great, my anger issues are back from their long slumber. Red hot rage fills my cheeks and I scream loudly, my voice threatening to break the glass. Suddenly, I hear a loud banging on my door with panic. 

 

“Asami! Are you ok?!” I hear Korra yell out. 

 

“Go away! I’m freaking fine!” I yell back. 

 

“I’m staying here. You can’t get me away this time. By the way, Hiroshi and Senna left, they won’t be back till late, something about a gala.” Of fucking course. 

 

“Whatever, I still won’t talk to you!” 

 

“You’re talking to me right now! Why can’t you just let me in, Sami?” I hear the whine in her voice and my knee buckle. I roll my eyes and get out of the shower, grabbing a big t-shirt with some panties and shorts, dressing. I look at my door, hesitating but I open it. Korra walks in, shutting it behind her. 

 

“Look, I know I fucked up-” 

 

“Damn right you did! How come you didn’t reject Akilo completely yet? Or do you want her as much as she wants you?” She’s silent. “See, I fucking knew it, you just wanted both of the best girls in our school as a notch in your pants.” 

 

“No, Asami that’s not it. I haven’t rejected Akilo yet because…...it’s fucking hard.” 

 

“What a great bullshit excuse Korra, ten out of fucking ten!” I sit on my bed with a thump. She pulls my desk chair up in front of me. 

 

“Asami no. Akilo…...she’s a piece of work ok? I want her gone, I want her away, she’s such a pain in the ass, look what’s she’s doing to us. You’re on the verge of breaking up with me because of her, she’s ruining the best relationship that I’ve ever had. It’s hard because I can’t think of a good way to say fuck off, I have a drop dead gorgeous, smart as fuck girlfriend who is so much better than you in every way so leave me the fuck alone. I want to say that everytime I see her but I don’t want to put you out there or a rumor spread that the stepsisters are dating. I love you Asami and I’m never leaving you for a fake bitch like her.” It looks like her heart is bleeding out through her eyes. 

 

“You really want to say all that?” She nods furiously. 

 

“Yes, yes oh my Raava you don’t know how much. She gets on my nerves so goddamn much.” She smiles at me. She takes my limp hand and intertwined our fingers. “I’m sorry if I made you feel rejected and I’m sorry that the only place I can show my love to you is in the abandoned school bathroom or under the bleachers or in an empty locker room. I’m sorry we can’t express what we are unless we’re in the city.” 

 

“None of that is your fault Korra, it’s just our circumstances. Sometimes, I wonder if we told each other earlier, if we would be allowed to be together.” 

 

“I realized that I loved you like a year ago. Our parents had been dating then, we couldn’t break them up like that. I’m ok with being with you in private if that’s what you’re worried about. No one is going to replace you.” 

 

I grin uncontrollably but manage to keep it small, “Do you promise?” 

 

“I promise. I swear to Raava herself, no one is going to make me feel like I do for you.” 

 

“Good. Now, what are we going to do about this dance?” 


	7. Exposed

Thursday, our project was due. I managed to woo those girls into doing some of their work but nonetheless they did a pretty shitty job. Me and Asami had to fix up all of their typos and turn it into Tarrlok before midnight. And to say that I was exhausted was an understatement. I didn’t even get to sleep with Asami last night, I retreated to my room. Oh, how I missed my bed. It was so peaceful. I turned and looked at the time on my phone, 8:27. Ugh, I need to get up. I roll onto the floor, breaking out in two push ups before walking into my bathroom. Boxes were stacked up because I failed to finish unpacking. I guess spending all my time in Asami’s room would do that. I decide to finish once I got home today. I showered and brushed my teeth before getting dressed. As I put on my shoes, something warm touches my back and I freak, jumping and turning back. My eyes dropped wide open. 

 

“Akilo! What are you doing in here!?” The girl looked bare naked and sat up, her chest drawing my eyes in. Suddenly, my door opens and a disappointed Asami stares at me. 

 

“I knew it. Thanks a lot Korra.” As soon as she shut the door, my eyes opened and I sat up in bed, panting heavily. I look to the side of me and sees a sleeping Asami with her back turned to me. I get up from the bed and splash cold water in my face. I really need to catch up on my sleep but dreaming about Akilo? Seems the spirits play really fucked up games. 

 

I walk back to bed and lay next to Asami, hesitant to grab her waist. She must sense it because she turns around, slapping her arm onto my chest. I chuckle lightly before grabbing her, pulling her close. 

 

“I love you Sams and it was just a dream. A dream that meant no context.” Soon, I fell asleep again, waking up to a bright light in my face. Morning. 

 

“Morning grumpy, how’d you sleep?” Asami asks from her desk. 

 

“What time is it?” I yawn. 

 

“11:37 but don’t worry, we don’t have class yet.” I get up and yawn. I slump back on the bed, trying to bury myself in the covers. 

 

“I’m just going to sleep for the rest of my life,” I groan, glaring at the sunlight. I feel a weight on my waist and uncover to see Asami above me. My favorite sight. 

 

“That’s impossible because then you’d be dead.” She moves her hair to one side and kisses me lightly. 

 

“Mmm do that again and maybe I’ll get up.” She chuckles but kisses me again. “Once more, please for an aching heart.” Asami smiles widely at me, kissing me deeply. My hands zone in on her ass, squeezing it lightly. She moans and I sit up, kissing her deeper. Just as her hands went under my t-shirt, her door bangs. She jumps off me faster than the speed of light and sits at her desk. The doors opens and Hiroshi stands. 

 

“Korra, Asami, can you come downstairs for a moment?” He asks. We nod and he leaves. I look over at Asami, seeing her pale. 

 

“Sami? You ok?” I say, walking over to her. She grabs my arm in fear. 

 

“Do...do do you think that t-they found out? About us?” I see tears at the corner of her eyes. 

 

“No way Asami. It could just be a family meeting, come on.” We walk downstairs and she clings to my shirt. Senna and Hiroshi are waiting downstairs and Hiroshi taps his hand on the table. 

 

“Girls….we think that you two are spending too much time together. On the verge of abnormally so, we want you two to separate. You have seperate bathrooms, beds and bedrooms. Use them accordingly,” Hiroshi tells us. I get defensive. 

 

“Why? Do you think something is wrong?” I say, puffing my chest slightly. 

 

“Korra, no need to start a fight. We just got this letter in the mail.” My mom hands me an envelope and me and Asmai read it. 

 

_ Dear Mr. and Mrs. Sato, _

__ _ I understand that you two have daughters, Asami and Korra. I have gotten some weird vibes from the two, like they are more than just stepsisters. Perhaps you should intervene before something forbidden by the book of the spirits happens.  _

 

_ A concerned bystander _

 

“Do you two have any idea what he’s talking about?” Hiroshi asks, glaring at his daughter. “Hm, Asami? Korra? Are you two sleeping together?” 

 

“Hiroshi!” Senna hisses at him. She turns to the girls. “Girls, tell him wrong.” 

 

“Senna’s right Dad, me and Korra have nothing but a friendship and we’re just closer now that we’re step siblings. We’re not sleeping together or having sex or any of that. We’re just friends.” Asami goes to touch her father’s arm but he pulls away. 

 

“I will not have this, this mess with our big launch coming soon. You will stop this mess, this stage of messing with girls. Korra, I could care less what she does, she’s not my real daughter but you are. If my sponsors find that-” 

 

“Your daughter is bisexual, you’ll flip your shit. Thanks father, I always that you accepted me for who I liked. No I see your true colors.” Asami turns and heads up the stairs.

 

“ASAMI! GET BACK DOWN HERE!” He yells. 

 

“Korra, get ready for school. I’m driving,” She says to me and continues to go upstairs. I turn to Hiroshi and glare at him. 

 

“Damn Mr. Sato, I thought you were better than that. Good to see that I was wrong before I got closer to you.” I snatched the letter from his hands. “And for you to believe this bullshit? You’re dumber than I ever thought you’d be. You too Mom. Someone’s obviously trying to sike you out.” 

 

I head up the stairs to my room and slam the door, locking it. I lock onto my hanging punching bag and slam into it, making the chains shake. I punch it more, ignoring the burning pain coming from my fists. As I hit it again, I headbutt it, screaming into it. I kick it away, grabbing on random clothes, putting them on and grabbing my bookbag. I stuff the letter into my pocket and open my door, speeding down the stairs. Asami hears me and walks out, following me. We ignore our parents calls as we get in her car and speed off. After a while, I see that she’s not heading towards the school but the city. 

 

“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!” She yells, hitting the steering wheel. “WHO THE FUCK!” The car swerves slightly and she pulls over. She bangs against the steering wheel several times before stopping but hits it again and again and again. I stop her before she hurts herself. 

 

“Asami, Asami! Calm down.” I say, trying to get her to come back. I grab her arms, lifting her onto my lap. Red hot tears stream down her face, messing up her eyeshadow. “It’s ok, it’s ok.” 

 

“No! It’s not ok! They know, they fucking know Korra!” She yells, her arms shaking in my grip. 

 

“No, no they don’t. No they don’t, no they don’t. I told them I was a lie, ok, I told them. Whoever sent this was just trying to scare your father ok? And they succeed in their pain but it doesn’t mean that they know anything about us ok?” I see more tears come from her eyes and she tries to turn away, trying to beat on me to get me away. I grab her, wrapping my arms around her and she struggles a bit before crying. Her tears soak my shoulder but I don’t care. I hug her tighter, rubbing her back. 

 

“He doesn’t, he d-doesn’t,” She yells, throat thick with emotion. “I-I thought he he did but he doesn’t!” She yells again, her hands coming around my neck, hugging me tightly. “He doesn’t….he doesn’t.” 

 

“I know baby, I know.” She cries again, holding me closer. 

 

“He fuckings hates me, I know he does, I know.” 

 

“No he doesn’t Asami, he doesn’t hate you.” I pull her back and look into her burning green eyes. “Hiroshi doesn’t hate you ok? He was just scared about the letter.” I try my best to mend their relationship. If Asami doesn’t have her father, she might break apart. “It’s just stress ok? It brings out the freaking worst in us you know that. He loves you and he accepts you ok? He was just projecting an old feeling of hatred from something else ok?” She stares at me and more tears stream down her face. I take the back on her head and she leans on me, crying more. “I know baby I know.” 

 

“Korra, what if h-he meant it? What if he meant that he didn’t accept me that everything he’s ever said about it was a lie?” She asks, voice shaky. 

 

“That’s not true Asami. Your father loves and accepts you ok? He didn’t mean that, he’s just scared ok? Just scared.” Her tears seem to stop but she doesn’t pull away from me. 

 

“M-maybe,” She hiccups. She sits up and strokes my face. “I don’t want to lose you.” 

 

“I don’t want to lose you either baby, you’re the love of my life.” 

 

“Then what are we going to do? What if the letter was real and someone did see us?” 

 

“We just have to be even more private, even more on the watch. Behind closed doors always, no more abandoned school bathroom or locker room.” She pouts, slightly bouncing on my lap. If that’s not a turn on, I don’t know what is. 

 

“Fine, doesn’t mean I’ll like it.” 

 

*** * ***

 

Thursday night was silent and cold. Without Korra sleeping next to me, I was staring at the ceiling, waiting for the darkness around me to overtake me. I’d rather that than waking up without her in my bed. I hate this, I hate our separation. And I hate that my girlfriend was the one to suggest it. Her exact words were, “We need to convince your father that we’re not together. No more sharing bed or showers. Not even wearing my clothes outside of you room. I know it hard but we have to do it.” Dumb fucking rules. My bed feels too big without her next to me. I whine, grabbing her hoodie and bringing up to my nose. I groan slightly at her strong scent, she was wearing this while messing with her punching bag earlier. Casually throwing it into my room just before bed. It’s like she knew that I loved how she smelt. Ugh, I am so creepy. I roll over, touching her pillow and sighing. Now, I’m too awake. I need to exhaust myself but I’ve done everything already. Reading didn’t help me sleep either. I look down at the grey and yellow hoodie, smelling it again. My legs clench together and I feel a slight wetness. Oh no, I am not getting myself off with Korra’s hoodie, that would be so wrong. But it’d feel so good and I could fall asleep faster. I feel more leak from me just at the thought. Fucking, fine. I stick my hand down, under my waistband and feel it coat my fingers. I bite my lip and trace my clit lightly before sinking my fingers inside. 

 

“Fuck Korra,” I moan, closing my eyes. Fantasizes on the wrestler on top of me, inside me, her arms around me, towering over me. I groan and begin to pump my wrist, brushing my fingers against my spot. I moan, biting into her jacket. I soon feel myself getting closer and I move harder and faster, my knuckles hitting against my clit. “Korra please...I’m gonna cum.” I move faster and slow as my climax peaks and I cum hard, flooding my hand. “Shit,” I sigh, gently rubbing my clit as my orgasm drains me. After it’s finished, I sigh laying my face down on her jacket. I take a deep breath in but freeze up when I hear my door creak. I shoot up, looking the person straight in the eye. Korra’s standing there, her chest slightly heaving with a cup in her hand. 

 

“I was g-getting some water and heard you. Your door was still open,” She says, tracking my arm with her eyes. They stop at the edge of my blanket and I sit up, moving my hand. “Raava fucking shit Asami.” 

 

“I-I didn’t mean for you to see that.” My voice is husky and dry and I can see the effect it has on her. I clear my throat. 

 

“Yeah, that’s obvious. Couldn’t sleep?” She asks and I nod. “Yeah, me either.” 

 

“Why’d you suggest this dumb idea, who cares what my father thinks?” She steps in the room, closing the door and leaning on it. 

 

“You do Asami and I’ll be damned to the dark spirit realm before I get between you and your dad. It’ll just be a couple of weeks, you can get used to it and whenever they’re out in the city, I’ll sleep in here with you ok?” I pout, rolling my eyes but nodding. “Good. Maybe even next time, I’ll show you how I like to do it.” She sticks her tongue out at me, putting a V to her lips. I blush and throw a pillow at her. 

 

“Get out of here!” I whisper yell and she scurries out, laughing quietly. The door closes behind her and I lay on my bed, laying my hand on my chest. My heart is trying to actively escape from my chest to join Korra in bed. Fuck. I wrap my pillow in her jacket and lay down, feeling sleep surround me. Soon after, I hear loud blaring in my ear. The world’s worst sound. I lean up, checking my phone, turning the alarm off. Friday, 7:25 am. Great, I’m up on time. I get up, going to the bathroom and showering. After I’m dressed, I sit on my vanity seat, getting my makeup out. Korra walks in, dressed in a black t-shirt, light jeans and a leather jacket. 

 

“Very greaser of you. Are you sure that you aren’t the cool guy from the movies?” I say, causing her to make my favorite sound. 

 

“You’re the one who smokes and has the car. It’s still you.” She sits on my bed, looking down at her phone. “Did you sleep well last night?” I stop before a streak of black is on my face. 

 

“I did actually. Very well rested and relaxed. Did you?” I continued putting on my makeup. 

 

“Yeah I did. I just copied an activity from this hot chick I saw last night, I even remembered her name.”  My cheeks light up through my layer of makeup. She laughs. “I love pressing your buttons.” 

 

“Screw you Korra,” I say, finishing up. I pack up my stuff and we head downstairs, smelling breakfast. I see that my father’s office is closed and that Senna is making food. Two plates with a stack of pancakes and eggs were waiting on the corner. 

 

“You’re the best Mom.” Korra kisses her mother on the cheek and grabs her plate with the syrup. 

 

“Anything for my girls. Are you two ok?” Her voice hints at the events of yesterday morning. 

 

“Yeah we’re fine a bit. Right Sami?” 

 

“Oh yeah, we’ve ok.” We dig into our plate and I moan at the sweet tasting fluffiness. “Your pancakes are still the best, Senna.” I look over and see Korra with red ears as she eats. I smirk, continuing to eat. Behind me, I hear a door open and stiffen up. 

 

“Korra,” I hear my father say. He then pauses. “Asami dear, can we talk privately?” I quickly finished my food, making sure I didn’t make a mess. 

 

“Bye Senna. Korra, join me in the car when you’re done.” I grab my bag and rush out, hoppin into my convertible. I put the roof up and raise the tinted windows before my father reaches the window. He knocks on it. 

 

“Asami, open the window,” He raises and I ignore him, turning on the radio. His words are soon drowned out by the music and I see Korra exiting, walking to the passenger side. I open her door and she gets it. Before she’s buckled in, I back out quickly, punching the gas as I drive off. I see my father throw the book he was holding down in defeat as I turn the corner. I turn my eyes back to the road, speeding to the school. 

 

“Asami, Asami slow down.” Korra calls to me, but I ignore her until we’re parked in the school lot. “Raava damn, Sami. What was that about?” 

 

“I can’t talk to him right now. Maybe later but not now.” I say. “I’m not talking about it.”

 

“I get that, I wouldn’t talk to him either. All I was trying to say is slow down. I almost flew out the window.” I chuckle lightly, taking her hand, messing with her fingers. 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. It was an accident.” I say. “I let my emotions get the best of me.” 

 

“It’s ok, just don’t let them get control on the road. We could get in a really messed up crash.” I nod. I look at the clock and it’s only 8:23. 

 

“Can we just sit in here until 3rd? That’s really our first class anyway.” I look over seeing Korra set an alarm for 11:10. 

 

“Wanna sit on my lap?” She asks, putting her phone up. I nod and crawl over, leaning on her chest. Her arms go around me and my heart slows down, coming to a calm beat. I hum gently as her fingers draw circles on my back. I look up at her and she raises an eyebrow. “You ok?”

 

I move up, kissing her and putting my legs on either side of her. I feel her hands move down, resting on my ass. She squeezes and I moan into her mouth. Raava, I love when she does that. Her tongue wrestles with mine and I give up, melting into her mouth. Korra’s everywhere, my ass, my chest, my stomach. She’s surrounding me, overwhelming me. But in the best ways possible. I pull her closer and bit her bottom lip, her deep groan filling my mouth. I feel her fingers edge at the waistband of my tights and she pulls away from me. 

 

“Can I?” She asks, voice dry. I nod and she takes a deep breath before kissing him again, making me lean back at the force. Her hand slips under the waistband, moving to the front of my underwear. Her finger brushes against my clit through the fabric and we both moan. One finger moves under, brushing my hair lightly before slipping through my folds. Just as she was about to enter me, a knock on the window caused her to pull her hand out and for me to spin into my seat. We straighten ourselves back up at the second knock and Korra lowers the window. 

 

“Mako, what do you want?” The athlete says, her voice still deep and husky. 

 

“We’re talking about the dance.” He moves over and shows both teams. “Do you have a date yet?” She clears her throat. 

 

“Yeah, I’m going with Asami.” She says, clutching the door rail. 

“You can’t go with your stepsister, even if it’s newly formed. Who are you really going with?” He asks again. 

 

“Asami. I don’t feel like finding a date right now and she doesn’t either. It’s just easier to do this instead, I’m tired of the dating game.” 

 

Mako sighs, “Fine. Just don’t be late and come on, third period is starting.” Korra picks up her phone and looks at the time. Their alarm had just gone off and she turned it off. 

 

“Alright alright, we’re coming.” We get out and I follow behind her, adjusting my underwear as subtle as possible. Korra walks me to my class, hugging me when nobody's looking. I wave to Ginger, sitting down. Classes are boring, just learning the same stuff. Soon, the final bells rings and I run to my car. I check my phone for the time, 3:34. Time to get ready.

Korra rushes up to her room when we get home. Something about getting her suit perfect. I sit at the table and do the rest of my homework that I didn’t finish from school. Behind, I hear a door open and I stiffen until I hear a voice. 

 

“Oh, you two are home. Are you going to the dance?” Senna asks, smiling at me. 

 

“Yeah, Korra went upstairs to get ready, I just need to finish something for a class,” I say, turning back to my computer. 

 

“Would you like if I helped you get ready? I used to help Korra but dresses and makeup aren’t her thing anymore.” I finish up real quickly and pack up my bag. 

 

“Yeah, I’d like that. My dad isn’t good with things like that either.” We had upstairs and I look through my closet for a dress. 

 

“That team colors are gold and black right? Do you happen to have a gold dress that you could wear with it?” I walk into my closet, looking more. 

 

“Yeah I think I have one, just have to find it.” I really have a lot of dresses. “Can you help me?” I hear her get up and walk into my closet. She touches my shoulder gently. 

 

“Sure Asami.” We spend at least 10 minutes searching for the dress I knew I had. “Is this it?” I turn and see her holding a short golden dress with straps for the shoulders. 

 

“Yes, that’s it.” I smile at her widely. We leave my closet and she sets the dress on the bed. 

 

“I’m going to get in the shower really quick. I’ll be back.” 

 

“I’ll get your stuff ready for you.” She enters my closet again, looking for shoes and a matching purse or clutch. I grab my towel and underwear, heading into my bathroom. I shower quickly, a warm feeling filling my chest. It’s been so long since I’ve had a mother figure and even if Senna’s been around for half of my life, she didn’t really act like I was her daughter. Now though...it was different. I get out of the bathroom and put on the dress, seeing that Senna was still in the closet. 

 

“Are you still looking for shoes?” I ask. 

 

“No, I’ve found them and I also found this.” Korra’s mother came out with a picture frame in one hand and shoes in the other. 

 

“What is it?” I take it and look, my heart caving in. It’s..it’s me. Me and my mom, Yasuko. We’re both smiling widely and I have cotton candy all around my mouth. “That’s, that’s my mom.” 

 

“I can see, you both look very alike. Almost twins.” Senna grins. “She seems like a nice woman.” 

 

“She was. She was the best.” I sit on the bed, running my hand over her face. “I miss her.” 

 

“I know you do sweetheart, who wouldn’t? I still miss my mother and that was almost 20 years ago that she traveled to the spirit world. I wonder if they met.” Senna rubs my hand gently. 

 

“Yeah….I wonder too.” I touch her face again, remembering her smile like it was clear as day. Like she was still here with me. I sniffle, realizing tears were running down my face. “Oh, sorry.” I try to wipe them off quickly but Senna stops me. 

 

“It’s ok to cry dear. She is your mother after all, always will be even if you can’t see her. She’s watching over you, watching you grow up. She still loves you and you still love her.” I break out in tears, hugging Senna tightly. She rubs my back just like Korra does and I cry more. I lean up and wipe the tears from my eyes. I look at her.

 

“Senna, I got to tell you something but you must promise never to tell my dad. Me and Korra are-” 

 

“Are you guys ready?” I hear a voice behind me ask. I turn around and see Korra in all her shining glory. She’s wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt but she has a golden cloth in her pocket and a black and gold striped tie with black shoes. 

 

“Almost, just got to do hair and makeup,” Senna says. “Go downstairs, wait.” She pushes Korra out of the room, closing the door. 

 

“Senna, I-” 

 

“Don’t worry, I know.” My heart stops. “I’ve known since last year.” 

 

“Last year, what do you mean?” She moves me to my vanity seat and does my hair in a bun. 

 

“That you are in love with my daughter and she’s in love with you. I know Asami and I do not mind it.” 

 

“What? When did you find out, does my dad know? Are you guys going to make us break up?” I started to panic and she placed a hand on my shoulder. 

 

“Asami dear, calm down. No your father doesn’t know and I’ll never tell him, that’s something for you two do to. I found out when you two first started to sleep in the same bed as each other and lean on each more and you always had to be in contact with Korra. And no, I will never make you two break up. Not in a million years so don’t get your papers in a twist. I didn’t know that you were dating, I thought that you were just running around each other but I am glad. You make Korra happier than I’ve seen her since her father left. Just treat her right for me ok?” She asks. 

 

“I promise Senna. I’ll never do anything to hurt Korra.”


	8. Tension

“Now Korra, we are going away tonight so we won’t be home for two days. A business affair in Ba Sing Se. I’ll be calling, so will Senna and I’ve left money just in case. If you have a party, clean up after yourselves. Are we clear?” 

 

“Whatever,” Asami shrugged, walking into her car. I stood in front of our parents awkwardly. 

 

“I’ll miss you guys and I’ll keep watch over Asami. We might have a party but we will clean up after. Have fun on your trip.” I hug my mother and shake Hiroshi’s hand as they get in his car. They back out and drive towards the city as I get in the car with Asami. 

 

“Will you be mad at him forever?” I ask, buckling up my seat belt.

 

“I’m not mad at him….I’m….hurt. Imagine if Senna said that she was the one who drove your dad away or that she hates you for being bi, wouldn’t you be mad?” The ravenette says, driving towards the school. The radio plays low in the background as we talk. 

 

“Yeah, I’d be pissed. And yeah, I get it. What your dad said about you wasn’t cool and it was messed up and I’m not saying forgive him when I sure as hell wouldn’t, I’m saying cut him a small break. Just till after the premier is over ok? After that, I’ll be with you on the glaring and storming off. What he said and did was really fucked up ok? Even my mom thinks that.” 

 

“Just till the premier?” She says, glancing over at me. 

 

“Yeah, just till then. After the ceremony, we can all be pissed at him.” I take her free hand and kiss it. “Ok?” 

 

“I’ll think about it over the dance. Til then I’ll be a little mad.” 

 

“Ok, a little mad, I can accept that. How about we just enjoy the dance for now huh? Just you and me..”

 

“And the whole population of the school watching you. Yeah, just you and me.” 

 

“Sami, don’t be such a spoil sport. We’re going to have fun tonight even if I have to dance with other girls or you have to dance with other guys. It’ll be a good night and after that, we can go home and sleep in the same bed.” 

 

“Sleep…..that’s all you want to do?” She says with a slight smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow. 

 

“I’m not trapping myself in a hole. You like to play tricks with me,” I say and she chuckles. 

 

“If you just want to sleep, we can sleep but I was hoping to do more than that.” 

 

“Like what?” 

 

“Maybe…..watch movies and eat ice cream.” 

 

“You’re such a tease Asami.” She bursts out laughing and I laugh along with her. Soon after, it gets quiet and I can tell that she’s going over something in her head. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“I was just thinking about in the car today, before Mako interrupted us.” 

 

“I’m sort of glad he did because I didn’t want your first time to be in your car. IT should be special for you.” I see her face light up red. 

 

“Was it special for you?” 

 

“No, it was a random bang behind the school in 10th grade after practice. With Mako.” The car abruptly stopped. 

 

“Mako took your virginity!?” She yelled, looking at me. 

 

“Maybe? I mean, it was barely that, dude was a two pump chump.” I look over at her and she’s breathing heavily. “Asami?” 

 

“I thought that you two didn’t like each other anymore.” The car starts again and we’re almost to the school. 

 

“We don’t. It was just sex and in the 10th grade. Grade of dumb decisions. He was one of the last guys I slept with.” 

 

“Still, it was Mako. Why couldn’t it have been Bolin or something?” We pull into the school’s parking lot. 

 

“I didn’t like Bo like that and he’s like a baby brother. It’s weird.” 

 

“It’s weirder with Mako.” 

 

“What’s the deal with Mako? Are you jealous or something?” 

 

“..........Yes.” She crosses her arms and turns away from me. 

 

“You’re jealous of Mako? I don’t even like him anymore, I barely did.” 

 

“That doesn’t matter. It’s the thing that if you two were to date again, you could be public about it, we can’t. I just want to rub it in Akilo’s face that you’re mine and you’ll never be hers and I hate that I can’t do that. She crawls under my skin so much.” She stares at the steering wheel and I gently turn her face to me. I kiss her and she melts onto my lips. 

 

“Sami, I don’t want to kiss Akilo.” I kiss her again and move my hands to her thighs, edging under her dress. “I don’t want to touch Akilo like this.” Her breath hitches as my hands move underneath the fabric. “I don’t think about Akilo underneath me in bed. I don’t think of her face when she cums because you know why?” 

 

“Korra,” She whines. 

 

“I think about you. I think about having you underneath me and being in between your legs. Akilo is never there, it’s always been you. You’re the only one that I want ok?” I kiss her again and she’s shaking under me. 

 

“Screw you, turning me on for nothing.” I laugh. 

 

“I could finish you off right now if you’d like.” I go to kiss her again but there’s banging all around the car and our chant is yelled out. 

 

“DILLO LIONS, DILLO LIONS! BETTER THAN ORION!” 

 

“Seems like they’re ready for me.” I back away from Asami but she grabs my tie. She pulls me to her lips and bite my lower lip. 

 

“We’ll continue this when we get home.” I nod and we strengthen ourselves up before getting out.

 

“DILLO LIONS, DILLO LIONS! BETTER THAN ORION!” I yell along with my teams as we head inside before our dates. “DILLO LIONS, DILLO LIONS! BETTER THAN ORION! IN A MATCH WITH US AND YOU’LL BE FRYING!”  We put our arms on each others shoulders, forming an unbreakable line as we walk into the gym shouting. Everyone looks at us and they shout the chant along too. At the edge of the gym, a stage with a microphone in the center. We walk up to it and get on the stage. We dance around and act stupid until a teacher comes and scolds us while laughing. 

 

“I am glad that all of you are here. This dance is in your honor as you all know for getting into the Wrestling Championships.” We cheer. “Now, before everything kicks off, we’d like to hear a word from the team captain.” They shout my name as they push me ahead to the mike. I chuckle into it as I look out at the crowd. I see Asami next to Jinora, Opal and Ginger and I smile. 

 

“Ok, I’ll make it short. Winning the last match was amazing, you guys don’t know how scared I was, a lot was on my shoulders. Luckily I had such an amazing team with me that they took some of that stress away. I want to thank them, getting into the championships is one of our dreams. Now, with the starting match just two weeks away, I am glad to say that we’re ready. As a team and as a school. We are going to get to the finals and put that very big and gold trophy” People started to cheer and scream my name “In our school and in our halls. Now who's with me!” Everyone shouts! “Now let’s enjoy this dance!” 

 

The teacher kicks us off the stage and I rush over to Asami and the others with Bolin, Mako and Kuvira. Music starts to play and the bright lights turn off just to have the dim ones light up certain parts of the gym. I dance around with the group for a while, laughing and bringing up old dumb jokes. A certain song comes on and Kuvira pulls me and Jinora in to dance the special dance we made up for it. Soon, people start to crowd around us and I see someone push through the crowd and stand next to Asami. Akilo, of course. Sometimes I swear Vaatu controls this girl because she’s everywhere and not in a good way. The song stops and another starts and I walk up to Asami. Akilo steps in front of my engineer and looks up at me with wide eyes and a fake smile. 

 

“Korra, it’s so good to see you, I thought we were going to go to the dance together,” She whines, leaning on my chest. I push her off and look at her. 

 

“Akilo, I don’t like you and I’m sure you didn’t have a problem finding a date. Just let the thought of me and you together go and we’ll be ok.” I pat her on the shoulder. 

 

“So that’s it? After years of playing games, you reject me? Fine, be that way because I know that you’ll come running back to me, girls always do.” I roll my eyes and walk away from her. I grab Asami’s arm, pulling her away from everyone else. Just as I do that, slow music starts. 

 

“Ok now my ladies and gentlemen, grab that special person, pull them close and get ready for a slow dance.” 

 

I manage to pull Asami from everyone and into a semi secluded corner. I pull her close and she puts her arms around my neck as my hands drift to her waist. She kisses my collarbone and leans on my chest as we sway along with the beat. I look around, seeing that no one is watching us. Out the corner of my eye, I see Tarrlok looking over here but he turns away before I make eye contact. Weird. Asami’s arms tighten around my neck and I look at her. 

 

“Is this alright? Semi public enough?” I say and she laughs against me. 

 

“This is perfect and you’re very smart to stuff us away in a corner.” 

 

“I didn’t stuff you in a corner, I just moved us out of sight of people who don’t know. Jinora is the only one who does.” 

 

“How does Jinora know?” She leans back, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“She knew from the beginning. She won’t tell though, she promised not to.” She nods. 

 

“I saw what you did with Akilo earlier. That means she won’t be chasing something that will never be hers.” 

 

“Yes you got that right. I’m all yours Sami,” I say, kissing the top of her ear and moving my hand lower than the friendly hips. I look around, being reassured that no one is looking anymore and even Tarrlok is gone. I move my hands under her dress and she yelps quietly as I squeeze her ass. 

 

“Korra, you have to be careful.” 

 

“What for? No one’s watching.” 

 

“Not that but you might make me jump you right in this gym.” 

 

“Than maybe we should continue this at home?” I question, kissing her temple. 

 

“I’d like that but first I have to use the bathroom because I drunk too much soda.” 

 

“Go ahead, I’ll get the car and bring it to the front.” We separate and I walk her to the bathroom. She strokes my knuckle before heading off and I walk out the door. I look back, seeing that she bumped into Tarrlok. I look at them questioningly but continue heading for the door. I got in and leaned against the seat, putting the key in the engine. 

 

“It’s just sex.” My thoughts echo out through my mouth. “It’s just sex with a really hot girl who’ve you been crushing on for a few years. You’ve slept with girls that looked like her, some kind sounded like her, you can do this.” I sit in silence. “Except, it wasn’t those girls first times like it is with Asami. Oh Raava why does it have to be her first time? Is this to tempt me? To try my strength because it’s on the very urge. Oh, I don’t know if I can do this, I mean it’s just Asami but it’s having sex with her, I mean I’ve fantasized about it for years, since I was 14 but doing it. I don’t know what will happen.” The door next to me opened before I could get anything else out. 

 

“Ready to go?’” She says, smiling at me. 

 

“Yeah, I’m ready.” I drive off and she takes my free hand. “So…..what do we have planned when we get home?” Great Korra, now she’ll be nervous. 

 

“Whatever you want. I’m not really tired so we can have to whole night.” Whole night, I can plan something for that. I look over and see Asami laughing. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You said that outloud. Are you nervous because of the idea of us fucking?” I almost crash the car but luckily we’re only a block from home. 

 

“Sami, you can’t do a girl like that. I’m freaking out just thinking about it, I  could mess up.” 

 

“You’re the one with experience Korra, not me. If anyone gonna mess up, it’s me.” 

 

“Not that. I just don’t want to put you outside your comfort zone or make you feel like you have to do something. I just want you to be comfortable and make sure that you want to do it.” 

 

“I’ve wanted to do it since I gave you a lap dance but I wasn’t ready. I’m pretty sure I am now, you’re irresistible.” 

 

“Yeah right. I swear, if we weren’t interrupted for the second time today, you’d be freshly fucked.” Freshly fucked…...Korra, who says that, goddamn I’m stupid. 

 

“Ooo then I can’t wait but seriously, if you don’t want to do anything.” 

 

“I want to Asami, I really really really do. I just want to make sure you’re ready.” 

 

There’s silence as we pull up to the house. I remember that Hiroshi and my mom are out of town for two days so a wave of relief flies over me. 

 

“I am...ready I mean. But before, let’s just get in the shower, turn on a movie in my bed and see where it goes from there. I’m not one of your booty calls remember?”

 

“You’re a tease.”

 

*** * ***

  
  


The shower is running behind me but I’ve long since washed. I’m staring into the mirror…..overreacting. I know that Korra’s outside, probably freaking out why I’m taking so long. I just want this, us, to be perfect for the first time. Times after, I could care less but tonight has to be. I want to remember it, to cherish it more than I know that I will. I already shaved, everywhere and I’m just looking. Light makeup knowing that it’ll get messed up by sweat. Red lingerie that I once brought with Ginger from VS. Black lipstick that I know she loves and my hair is laying down one shoulder. Herhoodie from the other night is laying on the counted and I grab it, putting it on. It still smells like her and it relaxes me majorly. Turning the shower off and getting out last minute jitters, I open the door. 

 

The wrestler is sitting on my bed, her legs crossed towards me but her eyes on her phone. The tv is on in the background, settled on netflix. She really does know what’s she’s doing. She’s in one of her workout tanks and blue boxers, bouncing her knee slightly. Good to know she’s as nervous as I am. I look around and see ice cream on my nightstand and I sit next to her on the bed. 

 

“Do you have a movie picked out?” I lean against my pillows, raising my leg up just so she can see under the hoodie. Her blue eyes shot between my legs and she licks her lips. 

 

“Uh no. I was waiting for you and I go ice cream, just like you like it.” She moves next to me and we put our legs under the covers. 

 

“Chocolate with strawberries and strawberry drizzle?” I say, passing her her bowl. 

 

“Gotcha even though I tried it and I couldn’t even do it.”

 

“Says Ms. Chocolate on top of chocolate on top of chocolate.” She laughs and grabs my waist with her free arm, pulling my butt to her crotch. I grab the remote and scroll through movies. “Any preference?” 

 

“Whatever you want is fine.” She starts eating her ice cream and I turn on a movie

 

“King Kong, really?” She says, looking at me. 

 

“So what, I like this movie.” 

 

“Whatever floats your boat.” I back up into her more and she relaxes on my back. The movie starts just as we finish our ice cream and we put the empty bowls on my nightstand. The tv lights my room every now and then with the change of scenes. Korra’s tense behind me and I can tell that’s she’s freaking out right now. 

 

“Korra, you don’t have to be scared to touch me.” 

 

“I’m not. I really really really want to do this but I don’t want to hurt you or make you want to stop.” I turn over and look her in her eyes. 

 

“Then do it. I’ll stop you if I don’t want to do something.” She nods and I lean up, kissing her. She moves on top of me, moving my legs around her waist. She grinds down on me and I moan, tangling my fingers in her short hair. Her hands grope my ass, rubbing up under her hoodie. Her large but soft hands move to the top of the hoodie and she sits me up, pushing it off over my head. She sits between my legs, the shine of the tv behind her, casting a silhouette over my body. 

 

“Do you want to lights on or off?” She asks, her voice low like the night she caught me. 

 

“On, I want to see you.” She lays back down on my body, reaching over and turning on my lamp. Her tank top comes off, throwing it to the ground. Her dark blue sports bra sits on her chest and I want to rip it off her. Korra kisses down my stomach, going between my thighs and my hands tangle in her hair. 

 

“Sami,” She says, looking up at me with her blue eyes almost blacked over. “Tell me now if you want to stop.”

 

“I don’t want to. Keep going, Korra please.” I whine, shoving her head between my legs on instinct. She leans on her elbows, toying around with the waistband of my underwear. “Korra.” 

 

“Tell me what you want,” She husks, moving a stray finger on top of the thin fabric. I feel it cling to my skin and I get hotter. 

 

“Take them off please Korra.” I groan and writhe on the bed, my sheets sticking to my skin uncomfortable. 

 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Her fingers touch the skin under my panties and she pulls them down, dropping them off the side of the bed. She pulls me closer by my legs, kissing me again before settling her head at my pelvis. “You sure?” 

 

“Korra just fuck me already!” I yell, putting my hand on her head. 

 

“Fine fine, so pushy.” The tip of her finger grazes against my clit and my legs wrap around her head tightly. She mumbles something but through my haze it’s just sounds. “Tell me what feels good.” I moan and she licks my folds, her tongue almost going inside me. My breath hitches and I whine when she stops. “Tell me what you want me to do.” 

 

“Korra,” I say, annoyed. Her fingers toy with my clit but it’s not enough and I just want her in me. 

 

“Come on Sami, tell me.” 

 

“Fucking eat me out or I’ll find someone who will!” I yell at her. She chuckles and I groan loudly as I feel a finger enter me. It moves around, bumping against my walls and I scream out her name. Another one enters and they curl against the small numb inside me and I pull harshly on her hair. “Fucking hell Korra!” She pulls her fingers out. I whine loudly but something better takes their place. Her tongue. She licks over my clit, down my folds and into me. My legs lock around her neck and I feel my oragasm starting to overflow. Her hand cradle my ass and she pushes her tongue in further, licking against my spot roughly. Tears well up in the corners of my eye in pleasure as I moan and scream, my back arching off the bed. “Korra, Korra I’m gonna cum!” I scream, squeezing my eyes tight. She doesn’t stop her movement, moving a hand to play with my clit again. It’s too much and I squeal as I cum, it flowing out into Korra’s mouth and on her face. She pulls her tongue out, licking up everything coming from me. She rubs my clit softly as I come down from my high and my legs relax around her neck. She sits up and licks around her lips, grinning down at me. 

 

“I knew it would be true but damn Asami. You taste really fucking good,” She chuckles, leaning down, kissing me. I taste myself on her tongue and I groan at the flavor. “Spirits, you are so hot.” 

 

“Shut up, give me a second to…..return the favor,” I pant, looking at her lay next to me. 

 

“You don’t have to. I almost came watching you.” 

 

“Then easier for me.” I lean up, straddling her. I met her lips gently, french kissing her sloppily. She groans into my mouth as I squeeze her chest over the breathable fabric. “Off.”  She raises her arms and I pull off the sports bra, taking mine off after. She shimmies off her boxers, dropping them of the bed and slams me on the bed, my feet touching the pillows. “Korra, it’s my turn.” 

 

“Don’t care. You’re a goddess and I have you at my fingertips. I’m servicing you all night and you won’t stop me.” 

 

“But I still want to make you cum. Please Korra, please?” I whine, making baby eyes. She laughs and rolls off me. 

 

“Fine but after that, the servicing begins,” She says, pointing a finger as me. 

 

“Of course. Now sit on my face.” 

 

“What really?” She says, question in her tone. 

 

“Yes really. I want to try it.” 

 

“But it’s different from the other stuff.” 

 

“So? I’ve seen it in porn and I want to do it to you so do it.” 

 

“Sami,” 

 

“Korra, seriously. Stop treating me like a sex baby.” 

 

“A sex baby?” We burst out laughing. 

 

“Just do it.” I whine, pouting at her. 

 

“Fine fine…..sex baby.” I flip her off and she leans up, putting on leg over my face. The wrestler rests on me and I stick my tongue up, finding her clit rather easily. Korra lets out the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard and tries to cover her face.  

 

“Don’t cover your face, I want to see you.” My voice is muffled under her but she hears and moves her hand down. I grab her hips, pulling her down more and explore with my tongue. Her taste is strong but in a good way, filling my mouth. Korra whines again as I lick around her opening. Her fingers get lost in my hair and she grabs it strongly as I slip my tongue inside, feeling around. Her taste overwhelms me again and I moan, sending vibrations through her. She shutters as she moans my name loudly. Seeing her like this, I want to be the only one. The only one to see her so vulnerable, so open. Getting so lost in the look on her face, I somehow forget what I’m doing until she begins to rock on my face. I move my tongue around, getting everything that I can from her. Korra moans louder, her body slumping over as I go from licking her front wall to brushing my tongue around her outside. 

 

“Sami!” She yells, rocking against me harder. Her hand clench my hair tightly and I feel her walls get tighter around my tongue, signalling that she’s cumming soon. She moves faster and I try to catch up as she leans back and cums hard, her body shaking on top of me. I run my tongue lazily on her clit, drawing out her orgasm as much as I can. She moves off me slowly, laying her head next to me. Korra pants heavily, trying to dig her face into the sheets. 

 

“You don’t have to hide Korra,” I say, brushing a strand of hair from her face. 

 

“I’ve never came that hard in my life,” She mumbles out, peeking an eye to look at me. I smile at her, seeing a grin grow from her cheeks. 

 

“I’m glad that I was the one to do it. I get that special chance.” 

 

“Yeah yeah, don’t get a big head.” I stick my tongue out at her. “Are you good?” 

 

“Good? I’m perfect Korra, I don’t regret anything.” I see relief coming over her. “And I’ll be ready for servicing anytime you decide to catch your breath.”

 

“Oh shut up!” She lifts me and I squeal as my back hits the bed before her. We’re laying on the pillows again. “This is perfect.” 

 

“I agree thought instead of ice cream, it could have been a five star dinner.” 

 

“Speaking of five star dinner, there’s one right between your legs.” She sinks again and my face bunches up in anticipation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's here and if you haven't noticed, Asami lets Korra drive even though she doesn't have her license


	9. Dad?

I woke up, my arms around Asami. The tv was still on as the sun shined through the window. The ravenette was resting against me, head faced towards mine. Her breath was gentle, her chest barely moving. Good thing it was Saturday. I carefully grabbed my phone, making sure she didn’t wake up. I checked through my phone, scrolling through posts from last night. I stalled and scoffed seeing Mako’s post. 

 

**@they_arent_sharks**

_ Lovely date tonight with  _ **_@queeenakil0_ ** _. Took her home too ;D _

 

“Wow she is such a bitch,” I say in disbelief, waking Asami. 

 

“Who bitch wha?” The girl said, wiping her eyes. I smile at her, kissing her forehead. 

 

“Just something on my phone.” She lays against me, taking a deep breath. 

 

“What, did Akilo message you?” I chuckle. 

 

“No, I have her blocked on everything but guess who she’s moved on to?” I say and she looks up.

 

“Uh..some jock on the wrestling team?” I glare at her. “Fine fine uh Bolin?” 

“Bo’s dumb but he’s not an idiot.” She laughs.” 

 

“I have no idea then.” 

 

“The other brother.” Asami gapes. “Yup.”

 

“No oh Mako no.” I laugh and she groans. “I thought he was better than that.” 

 

“Mako wants a good lay and he’ll keep getting one until Akilo gets me which she won’t so she’ll be with Mako for a while.” 

 

“Should we tell him?” 

 

“He probably already knows but doesn’t care. Mako is Mako, he’ll never change.” 

 

“Do me a favor, never be a guy. Stay your Korraself.” 

 

“My Korraself? What’s that supposed to mean?” Asami laughed. 

 

“It means you’re great, never change ok?” I lean down and kiss her. 

 

“Mmm ok. Whatever you want Asami.” 

 

“What if I want to stay in bed with you all day?” I laugh. 

 

“As much as I want to, we can’t. Our parents will be back sooner and later and I think that we should leave the house for a while. Go out on a date.” 

 

“Have anything planned like you did last time?”

 

“No, just to get out of the house. You can even drag me anywhere you want.” 

 

“Mall, we’re going to the mall.” I groan. Asami hits me in the shoulder. 

 

“Fine fine, mall it is.” I roll out of her bed, grabbing my clothes on the floor. I hear her moan behind her and turn to see her looking at my ass. “You’re more of a perv than I am.” 

 

“Hmm maybe but my girlfriend is so incredibly fine that I can’t not look at her. It’s like your body was sculpted by Raava herself.” 

 

“You’re crazy Sami, I’ve always been like this.”

 

“What? You mean super buff? You almost had muscles when you were in middle school, how did that happen?” 

 

“My dad Tonraq. He put me in boxing when I was little because it distracted me from him and my mom fighting all the time.” 

 

“That’s why you still do it.” I nod. 

 

“Yeah, now I do it when I’m mad and I want to punch something. I get my minor anger problems from him.” 

 

“Yeah, minor. Sure.” I throw my shirt at her. 

 

“Get ready. You got 15 minutes.” She gets up and I hit her butt as she walks into her bathroom. I pick up her clothes and put them in her hamper. A crinkle of paper sounds in the room from her jacket and I take it out. A phone number, 5694-3459-495. I put the paper on the bed and head to my room, picking out an outfit. After a quick shower, I throw on some black jeans, my dinosaur blue hoodie and a black t over it. I head back to Asami’s room, seeing her putting her makeup on. 

 

“Sami, whose number is this? I’m not jealous, just wondering.” 

 

She freezes up. “Shit, I forgot to give that to you. Awhile ago I was talking to Senna about your dad and she gave me his number to give you. I haven’t worn that jacket in forever so I forgot about it.” 

 

“So you weren’t purposely hiding it from me?” I ask, just to make sure.” 

 

“No Korra. I know how much you were like your dad and I just forgot about it. You can call him later if you want.” 

 

“Yeah later. I’ll call him later.” I stare down at the paper, looking over the number. I stuff it in my pocket and clear my throat. “Ready to go?” 

 

“Yeah, come on.” 

 

*** * ***

 

Surprisingly the mall wasn’t super packed like it always is. Kids must have hangovers or walk of shames right now. Me and Asami were eating at some burger place in the food court and talking. She texted Mako and the others to join us and really I didn’t mind. It was a little while since we hung out with them but luckily they were late so I could have some more time alone with Asami. I was holding her hand, messing with her fingers. 

 

“What stores do you have planned for us?” I ask, looking at her. 

 

“I’m not sure. I just want to walk around and see first. Why, do you have somewhere to be?” She play and I laugh. 

 

“I’m right where I want to be. With the love of my- hey guys!” I say, looking behind Asami. I pulls my hand away as I see Mako, Bolin and the others. 

 

“Oh hey, didn’t know you were getting here so early.” 

 

“Good to see you Sami,” Mako said, hitting my shoulder. They crowd around the table, getting chairs from other places. 

 

“So what’s the plan for today?” Opal asks. 

 

“Shopping spree mostly. I’m thinking go by the new drive in movie place.” They agree. 

 

“Cool but first, I need some food in my system. I’ll be back.” Mako said and Bolin, Opal and Kuvira followed. Jinora and Ginger were too busy wrapped up in each other to notice anyone leaving or me and Asami tangling our hands under the table, moving closer to each other. After a few minutes the guys come back with worried looks on their faces. 

 

“What’s wrong guys?” Asami asks. 

 

“Uh Korra. You should come with us.” I get up and follow them with Asami behind me. “You might be kinda super shocked at this.” 

 

“Why? What is it, Burger King?” I say in question, looking at the store. 

 

“No, not the store. Who works in it.” I walk to the counter and my jaw drops. My heart swallows in on itself and my head fries.

 

“Dad? Wha? Dad?” I say in disbelief. Tonraq turns around, meeting eyes with me. He looks me up and down, smirking as he realizes who I am. 

 

“Hey, I’m taking off for the rest of the day. I have something to take care of.” I see him disappear through the back and reappear in regular clothes. He comes out of the gate and up to me. “Korra...it’s been a while.” 

 

“Dad I….where’d you go?” He puts his arm around my shoulder, leading me to a bench. Asami and the boy walk back over to the table.

 

“Korra, before I explain myself, you have to know that I love you and I didn’t want to leave but I needed to. I was addicted to drugs for about 5 years. From about when you were 5 to 10. I’m sorry baby, I really am. I has having a hard time during that and I took it out on you and your mother. I left because in my right mind I knew that I couldn’t control myself.” 

 

“Is that why you and mom always fought?” I ask, looking at him. We had the same eyes and he looked so different from the last time I saw him. 

 

“Yes. Your mother loved me with all my heart and I loved her but the drugs had already gotten to me. I used to keep them away from you but a few days I didn’t and Senna screamed at me. I screamed back and that’s when she decided to kick me out. I left stubbornly, saying that I didn’t love her but I did. I do but I heard in the press announcement that she’s getting married to Hiroshi Sato. Is that true?” 

 

“Yeah. They’re getting married.” Tonraq nods slowly. 

 

“Good for her, I’m glad she moved on.” He turns fully to me. “Look Korra, I know that I deserve nothing from you but just for right now, tell me how you feel ok? I want to know, I still love you, you’re my daughter.” I feel tears forming in my eyes. 

 

“Why...why didn’t you contact me? Do you know how much I missed you? Do you know how hard it was growing up without you? Dad, I…...it was so hard.” I start crying, not being able to hold in my tears. 

 

“Korra, can I?” He holds his arms out in a hug and I lean into them. He hugs me tightly as I cry on his shoulder. “I’m sorry baby, I’m so so sorry. I didn’t know it was so hard without me, I thought it be easier. I told your mother to keep you away from me until you were old enough. Kids get influenced by their parent’s actions, I didn’t want you copying off me. I thought of you though, every night. I watched your wrestling teams on tv, I saw that you’re in the championships now. You wouldn’t have gotten that without me, I know it. You seem to love wrestling and if I took that away from you, what kind of father would I be?” 

 

“Dad you weren’t there. You didn’t even visit, why didn’t you visit?” I cry, clutching his shirt. 

 

“Korra I wanted to believe me and I never want to put anything between you and your mother but she didn’t want me to and I didn’t blame her. I didn’t and don’t want you to get messed up like I did ok? I left and stayed away to protect you from myself. You always used to copy off of me what if you did try those drugs? What kind of father would I have been then? I had to leave Korra, please just understand why. I loved you and I still love you and I’m proud of you. Your mother told me when you came out to her as bi and guess what? I could care less. I didn’t hate you, I wanted you, you don’t know how excited I was when Senna said she was pregnant. You’re my greatest thing, the light of my life, I love you and I always will Korra, don’t think that I hated you because I didn’t. It was the opposite of that, the way opposite.” 

 

I cried on his chest for a while, feeling him rub my back gently. He whispered sorry over and over and I heard the emotion in his voice. After a while, I leaned back up, rubbing my eyes and tears. 

 

“I’m going to ask you something and you don’t have to have to say anything about it right now but...would you expect me back in your life again? As your father?” Tonraq looked at me genuinely. 

 

“I…...I have to think about it.” He nods slowly. 

 

“Would you be willingly to allow me to put my number in your phone once you make up your mind? I’m not saying it has to be now or soon but I still like to know whenever you decide.” 

 

“Yeah, you can.” I hand him my phone and he puts his number in under Tonraq. 

 

“It’s good to see you. It’s very good.” I see tears form in his eyes and we stand. I hug him again tightly. He whispers I love you in my ear and kisses my forehead before leaving. I walk over to the others, wiping the tears from my eyes. I see Asami looking at me worriedly. 

 

“How’d it go? Are you ok?” She asks, putting her arm around me as I sit. 

 

“Yeah, yeah it went ok. He talked about why he had to leave and that him and my mom made a decision to keep him away until he got better. He asked to be in my life again but I need some time to think about it.” 

 

“He gave you time?” Mako asked. I nod. 

 

“Yeah and I got his number. We left on a good note.” 

 

“That’s good. You feel ok to stay here?” Asami asks. 

 

“Actually, I want to go home. I need some time to think, sorry for making you guys come out here.” 

 

“It’s fine Korra. Dad issues suck and you need time for it. I get that.” Kuvira says. I smile at her. 

 

“Thanks. Asami, you can stay if you want.” I grab my jacket. 

 

“No, I’ll go with you. It’ll be fine.” 

 

We leave and get home around 3. Our parents weren’t home yet so we went to her bedroom and laid in bed. 

 

“You sure you’re ok Korra?” She asks, laying her hand on my face. I kiss it gently, closing my eyes. 

 

“I’m fine. I just need some time to think about it.” 

 

“Ok K, think all you need to.” 


	10. Meet Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot kicks in

This morning was eventful to say the least. First, I was almost late but luckily Asami yelled in my ear to wake me up. We then rushed to school and I got in class just before the bell rang but after seeing Akilo maul Mako’s face while the whole time staring at me. Woodshop is a pretty easy thing to start out with. Our teacher Mr. Bumi was old but oldly perfect. Sometimes he didn’t use his hands to shape the wood, he just used his feet. Which ended with him getting a toe cut off but a story for another time. I was with Bolin in Woodshop and he was a born crafter. Everything Bolin made was perfect, the edges weren’t sharp or out of place, it was sanded down perfectly and painted with wood stain so it shined in the light.

 

I, on the other hand, was a hot mess. My shaving was sloppy and I almost cut some of my skin off. My shape was ugly and harsh. Bumi was mildly disappointed in me and sent me over to the metal working station. There, he lead my hands in grinding a large chuck of old metal into a cube and heat treating it.

 

“You just have to find what you’re good at. You suck at Woodshop Korra,” He said. “Metal working is more delicate but I’m sure that you’ll do better in it. Wood is too weak for you.”

 

Bumi left me to work in Metal work and once my metal was heated, the teacher Ms. Su, she helped me take it out and held it still as I shape it on an anvil. I didn’t know what anvils were used for before this. My morning was starting to turn around a little bit. We heated my metal again and once it was done, took it outside and put it in some oil where it burned. After that, she showed me how to polish it and we shaped the edges on a large sander. After we were done, I started to realize the shape. It was a heart, although badly burned and shaped. Su said that it had flavor and that metal doesn’t always do what we want it to on the first try. We drilled a small hole in the top of it and she helped me insert a necklace chain in.

 

“Give it to someone you like or a girlfriend. I’m sure she’ll like it.” She smiled at me.

 

“What makes you think it’s a she?” I ask.

 

“That way you smile when you drift off. I know from experience, girls make people smile like that.” Ok, Bisexual teacher, good to know. “We have a laser that we work with. We can burn something into it if you want, doesn’t take long.”

 

“Uh, yeah. I think I have something in mind.” We walk over to the laser and burn a K into the back of the heart. Once the bell rings, I leave and rush over to AP Chinese Lit and pull a old leather choker from my bag. I replace the chain and attached the heart to the choker, making it perfect. I bounce my leg and smile when Asami enters the room.

 

“Hey Korra, what are you so excited for?” She asks as she sits down. I look around the room and it’s not filled yet. Tenzin isn’t even in.

 

“So I got kicked out of Woodshop right and he put me in Metal works. So I made this.” I show her the choker and her breath hitches.

 

“Korra, this is beautiful, you made this?” She asks, running her fingers over the bumpy metal.

 

“Yeah.” I start to blush. “I didn’t know what I was making but I just had someone on in my head all day and a heart came out. Look on the back.”

 

Asami flips it over and smiles when she sees the faint K in the back.

 

“I want you to have it. I’m not doing anything with it anyway.” I smile at her.

 

“You made it for me didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah I did, you can see right through me.” We laugh.

 

“Help me put it on?” I take it and put it around her neck, tightening the clasp. “The K is on the back on purpose?”

 

“Yeah like what if Akilo sees it? She’s accountaticly link it to me and that’s drama we don’t need.”

 

“What’s drama you don’t need?” Bolin asked, sitting in front of me.

 

“Nothing, just stuff with Akilo as always.” I lie but not really.

 

“Yeah, she’s a huge bitch. I can’t believe that Mako’s willingly dating her,” Bol sighed.

 

“Mako’s a guy, of course he is. Anything to get easy pussy,” Asami snaps. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that, I’ve just been stressed for a little.”

 

“Why?” Bo asked and the bell ran.

 

“Korra’s made me stop smoking. I hate it so much. I haven’t had one in three days. Not even an e-cig.”

 

“Good job K.” He fist bumped me and Tenzin came in.

 

“Ok students. Today will we will be learning about the ancient practice of Baguazhang, a martial art.” As Tenzin teached, I looked over at Asami who was playing with her necklace. I smile and open my phone, passing the time. Soon the bells rings and we rush off to lunch.

 

*** * ***

 

We actually enjoy a lunch alone today. Akilo steals Mako away, Kuvira and Jinora are taken on a double lunch date and Bolin had a test. I sat across of Korra who was making jokes about our trig teacher.

 

“I swear Tarrlok creeps on those triplets in our class. I mean they’re probably triplets, who always acts and talks like that. Anyway, dude was creepily checking them out one day, I swear. I was walking to class and I saw him looking at them from afar, it was so weird,” She says.

 

“Gross.” I take a sip of my drink. “What do you think he got kicked out his last school for?”

 

“Well maybe it was a school of all priests and they didn’t want Vaatu dwelling in their halls.” Korra frowles her eyebrows. “Ms.White, can you explain this drawing? Why yes, it is Vaatu and he lives in my soul!”

 

She does a Dracula impression and I laugh, clutching my stomach.

 

“I am Tarrlok and here’s my pet, Frankenstein!” She says again and I lean my head on the table, almost crying. “Tarrlok probably kidnapped a student or something.”

 

“Korra, don’t say that.” I throw a fry at her. “That would be so creepy.”

 

“He’s so creepy.”

 

“Who’s so creepy Ms.White and Ms.Sato? You wouldn’t be talking about another student, would you?” Tarrlok says from behind Korra, making us jump.

 

“No,Mr Tarrlok, not a student.” It’s not a lie. “Just make a joke.”

 

“Quite a mean joke Korra. Be nicer sometimes. I be glad to see the two of you in my class in 6th, especially you Asami.” He eyes me weirdly. “Good day.”

 

“Bye,” Korra awkwardly says. “It’s he knew!” She whisper-yells, sitting back down. “Maybe he can read minds.”

 

“You’re such a dork.” I look where he walked to, seeing him looking right at me. I shudder and quickly look away. Lunch ends and Korra walks me to Gym. She hugs me quickly, putting a subtle kiss on my cheek. I play with my necklace as I head into the gym only to roll my eyes at Akilo making out with Mako on the bleachers.

 

“Oh hey Asami. Didn’t see you there. Have you seen Korra?” She ask, glaring at me. Mako waves me hi shyly.

 

“No but she told me to say hi.”

 

“Tell her I said hi too. I’ve so missed her friendship but now that I’m with Mako, I don’t have time,” She smugly says.

 

“I could care less about your relationship with Mako and I’m sure she doesn’t either. Anyhow, good blessings to both of you.”

 

“You too Asami and remember, she always has my number is she needs to talk.” She winks at me. I roll my eyes and walk into the changing room. I open my locker and a letter falls to the ground.

 

“Akilo, your threatens are noth…”

 

_Ms. Sato. I have recently come across a horrible act between you and your new step sister Korra White. Perhaps you and Ms.White have had this relationship before your parents were engaged but I do not see how that is possible because they have been together for three years prior to you and Korra. I have a proposition for you, put this number in your phone as a simple name and once a day, send me picture of yourself in whatever manner I ask. If you do not, I will show all the pictures and evidence that I have of you and Korra to your parents and they will split up along with you. Your father’s business will be ruined and will never be able to gather a good reputation again. If you try to tell Ms.White, I will go immediately to your parents and expose you before you have time to act. Good day._

 

“...Ing.”

 

At the bottom were pictures of me and Korra kissing. One from in my car, one from us together at the dance. Panic filled my body. Who was this, where did they get these? I sit down, ignoring the whistle from Coach outside. What the fuck? Who found out? Me and Korra are always so careful, especially now that we can’t hang out as much. Oh shit, it’s the same person. It’s the same handwriting, I knew I remembered it. It’s the person who sent the letter to my dad and Senna. They really were watching us, oh Raava what if they sent something else to my dad? I pull out my phone to text Korra but I remember what it said. I can’t tell her, they probably hacked my phone or hers. Most likely hers, she tends to leave it around. It definitely isn’t Akilo, she doesn't right this well. The girl is smart, I’ll give her that but her handwriting is terrible. It’s not Mako, I don’t know how he would know. He’s too dense and it isn’t Bolin because he would never do something like this. I can’t think of anyone else, who could have seen us? Korra’s Dad? No, Tonraq is barely in her life, he didn’t do anything either.

 

“Sato, are you coming or not? You’re not even dressed,” The coach say, walking into the changing room.

 

“Sorry, Coach. I’ll be right out.” I fold the letter, stuffing it in my pocket and changing.

 

All the time during gym, I barely paid attention, going over who could know about me and Korra. Jinora would never tell anyone, neither would Ginger. It fried my brain and ended up with me losing a game with Akilo on the other team.

 

“Poor Asami, too distracted because she hasn’t been getting some. Waa-waa,” Akilo mocked and her friends laughed.

 

“Whatever Akilo. Just keep your legs closed alright? It’s just kickball, no boys are watching.” Everyone on my team ooed at her. She snarled.

 

“Whatever you geek. You’re just jealous that you haven’y been scoring like I have.” She flips her hair.

 

“You’re only scoring because everyone’s covering thier eyes at the sound of your voice and with boys, you’re a really big contest around her.” She looks at me in question. “Oh, you haven’t heard? That’s not really surprising, you never shut up and oh, all the boys in this school have this contest. Who will be the first one to sleep with Akilo this week?” Everyone laughs including her so called friends and she squeals in anger.

 

“Oh you’re going to get it.” She charges at me, getting ready to fight. I put myself on guard, getting ready to swing but the Coach steps in between us.

 

“Alright, pack it up. Enough. Get to the locker room and change, head to your next class.”

 

“Glady Coach.” I say walking off. I hear Akilo say something but I don’t have time. I change back and walk out of the gym, seeing Korra waiting for me outside. She’s playing a game on her phone.

 

“You’re adorable you know that?” I say, my mood disappearing.

 

“I am not. I’m hot.” She pops her fake collar and we start to walk. “How was gym?” I suddenly remember the letter.

 

“It was ok. Almost got into a fight with Akilo but the Coach stepped in.”

 

“She knew that you were going to beat her ass and leave a small pool of blood on the fresh wood floors.” We laugh.

 

“Ready for Trig?” I say as we walk up to the classroom.

 

“Is anyone ever?”


	11. Favors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if last chapter made anyone feel uncomfortable. I didn't mean for it to so I've never it right in this chapter hope you enjoy.

We sat in Trig, dully staring at the board. Tarrlok was a really really bad teacher. All he did was point at the board, reading what he wrote and assigned us projects for grades. That was it, all of our grades were projects and if you fail, then screw your grade right? Luckily, he let us pick our partners every time so I worked with Asami and we both did equal work. Tarrlok is a creepy dude, always paying too much attention to the girls in the room. Maybe he did get fired because he was a pedo. Ugh, just the thought is gross.

 

“For your next assignment, you will be pairing up in partners. Please choose your partner now and once you are done, sign your name on a piece of paper.” I look over at Asami, seeing her staring at Tarrlok.

 

“Sams, you good?” I ask, moving my desk over to her.

 

“Yeah, yeah fine. Just….thinking about something. Anyway, what’s the project about this time?” She says, turning to me.

 

“I don’t know yet. He just said put our names on a piece of paper. I already did,” I say, showing her. She smiles at me but it doesn’t meet me. “What’s wrong?”

 

“How can you tell if something’s wrong? I’m fine.” She’s lying. She always taps her finger on something if she’s lying.

 

“I can spot your tell. What’s going on?” She thinks about it for a second and sighs.

 

“Fine. When I was in gym earlier, I got a message. A letter.” She looks over and quickly looks back. “I’ll read it to you after class.”

 

“Hm, ok. Then let’s focus on the work for now huh?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” We work on the bullcrap project that Tarrlok assigned us and happen to finish before the bell rings. Asami speeds out and I have to chase after her to catch up.

 

“Hey, hey Sami, what is it?” I ask, holding her still. She looks around quickly and pulls me into the bathroom.

 

“Read this.” She hands me a piece of paper and I open it, reading it quickly.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“What the fuck?!” I shout, wanting to crumple it in my hands. “Who sent this?”

 

“I don’t know but I’m between a few people. Some enemies of my father’s company or a teacher.”

 

“A teacher? Why would a teacher care?” I say, reading it over again. Suddenly this writing is very familiar. “I know who did it.”

 

“Who, how?” She asks, standing next to me.

 

“Ms.Sato? Ms.White? Perhaps? Proposition, expose? It’s fucking Tarrlok!”

 

“Tarrlok? I fucking knew it, I always knew something was off with him. He’s always hovering at my desk and I swear that I see him staring at me in class. It has to be him.”

 

“Oh we’re going to the police with this.” I start to head out the bathroom but she stops me. “What?”

 

“We can’t. It’ll expose us and ruin my dad’s business. I can’t have that even if we’re at hard times right now. We have to face him ourselves.”

 

“Did you read this? He’ll tell your dad we’re together? He’s been stalking us, he has pictures.”

 

“But we need proof ok? Once we get home, I’ll trace the phone number and we’ll have help.”

 

“Who? We can’t bring the others into this.”

 

“Look, do you remember the night of the dance? When I was getting ready with your mom?” She says.

 

“Yeah, what about it?”

 

“She knows. Senna knows.”

 

“You told her?! Did she tell your dad?!” I shout.

 

“No and shut up! She didn’t tell my dad and she’s known that we’ve liked each other before we did. Last year, she figured it out and she has no problem that we’re dating. We can trust Senna.”

 

“Asami, I don’t care about the backlash and rumors but I care about you. I don’t want you put in a really shitty position because of us. I just want to protect you.” I take her hand and kiss it.

 

“I know you do Korra, you always do but what else can we do? We need to tell Senna about this, we have to.”

 

“Fuck….fine, we’ll tell her.”

 

*** * ***

 

“So, what do you think we should do?” I ask, looking at the older woman. She looks over at me and Korra, then back at the letter. My dad’s in the city for a few nights so she has us in the living room.

 

“I’m sort of with Korra, we should go to the police. This is like child porn, it’s illegal,” The woman says.

 

“Yes, exactly.” Korra looks over at me and I swear I’m seeing double with the two of them.

 

“If we go to the police then they’ll have a full investigation and my dad would know.”

 

“But then Tarrlok would be in jail, who knows how many other young women he’s done this to?” Senna says in question.

 

“Honestly, they’re probably freaked and he could have them doing worse Sami. It’s our only choice.”

 

“We’ll go to them but first, let’s do something else.”

 

“What?”

 

“Bait him into saying it. If we have a full confession, recorded then we could just take it to the police and do it anonymously,” I say. “I just….I don’t want to put Senna out there or my father.”

 

“How would we do it?” Senna asks. I look over and see Korra nod, agreeing with the plan.

 

“Ok so I have two plans, one I find a fake picture online of a woman in a swimsuit or lingerie or something. I send it to him making sure it’s obviously not me. He calls me and I say that I want to meet him because Korra’s bothering me and I need a real man to show me what’s what. We meet somewhere and I’ll get him to lay down that it’s him and that he’s been doing this for a long time.”

 

“What’s plan B?” Korra asks, her eyes drifting to the letter.

 

“I track his phone number, call him demand him to meet me behind the school. Get him to lose his cool and expose himself while we’re recording.”

 

“Losing his cool and being alone with him could lead to too many dangerous things. I can’t have that.”  

 

“Me either,” Senna adds on.”

 

“Have Korra go with me. She could protect me if something goes wrong.” The two look at each other.

 

“Fine. We can do that only if you have a secret message that Korra could get if he starts to get mad,” Senna says.

 

“Victory,” I say, looking at Korra.

 

“Victory why? Oh, oh ok. Victory then.”

 

“What’s the significance of victory?” Senna asks and I see Korra blush.

 

“Nothing nothing. And oh Senna, he said that if I told anyone he would call the house. Can you pick up the phone and act mad at the news?”

 

“Yeah, I can do that.”

 

“Tomorrow then?” Senna says.

 

“Yeah, tomorrow.” Senna orders a pizza and it lightens the mood a little. Shortly after that, me and her do the dishes and she heads upstairs to bed. Korra’s on the couch, watching a movie and I snuggle next to her.

 

“Just so you know, if he touches you, I’m killing him.” I feel the anger in her voice. “He has no right to act like he owns you or any other girl.”

 

“I know, I feel the same way. Just don’t actually kill him, it’ll be hard to convict him in jail.”

 

“Hopefully when he’s arrested, more girls will come out and dig him a deep grave.” Her arm tightens around my shoulder. “It has me so pissed Asami, I don’t even care that he threatened to expose us but that he asked for those type of pictures from you. I want to throw fire at his head.”

 

“Don’t do that you pyroanerkisit. That’ll do nothing but put you in a cell with him. We’ll make sure he gets in jail, I promise.”

 

“Fine, I won’t kill him. I’ll let justice do this work.” I chuckle.

 

“I love you Korra.” She rubs my arm.

 

“I love you too Sams.” I kiss her hand and get up from the couch. Holding her hand, I drag her up the stairs to her room which was the furthest from Senna’s. She locks the door, pushing me down on the bed. She kneels between my legs, kissing my neck and running her hands under my shirt. I take it off and I moan as I feel her grope my chest from under my bra. She’s kissing my neck roughly, leaving hickeys that so should not be visible but I’m too turned on to care. She moves her hands, pulling my tights and panties down, moving her head between my legs. My ankles lock around her neck as she licks me from bottom to top. I groan, clutching the sheets as her tongue enters me. Korra eats me like it’s the last meal she’ll ever have. Her fingers toy and play with my clit, causing me to arch off the bed in euphoria as my orgasm crashing into me. As I come down from my high, her pace doesn’t stop. Her eyes meet mine and they almost roll over in pleasure. Her tongue keeps hitting my spot over and over making my body shiver. I grab a pillow, biting down on it as I scream, cumming into her mouth for a second time. I whimper as she gently licks my clit and sits back up. She licks her lips and smirks.

 

“Still the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” I lazily flip her off. “Get some sleep, we got a mission tomorrow.” My eyes close as she lays next to me, pulling me close by the waist.

 

The next morning, I wake up and Korra’s not next to me. Figures, she’s still sticking to the rules. I pick up my phone, seeing a text from ‘Thomas’. **Send me a picture, you in red lingerie.** I roll my eyes and pull up my browser, looking for a picture. I find one from a modeling site and send it to him, getting a quick response back. ‘ **Beautiful. Be ready for later.** ’ Ok, now it’s time to make a choice. Plan A or B? I think for a second and make a decision. Having already tracked his number, I go with B.

 

 **I know who are are.** Send. Three dots load and it’s a question.

 

 **Who?** I respond quickly.

 

 **Tarrlok.** Another three dots.

 

**Smart Asami. What do you want?**

 

**For you to stop. To leave me and Korra alone**

**No can do. Sluts like you need to learn a lesson, I already have leverage over you.**

 

**Fine. Then let me meet you instead. To talk, in person**

 

**I don’t trust you**

 

**It’ll just be us. No one else**

 

**Fine, before class behind the gym. Bring anyone and I will tell your father**

 

**Deal**

 

“Korra, Korra!” I shout, running out of her room, downstairs.

 

“What what?” She’s sitting at the table, eating. “Something wrong?”

 

“He texted. He texted and I went with plan B, telling him. I know it’s him, I tracked his number.”

 

“What did he say?” I hand her my phone and she reads the messages. “You agreed to this?”

 

“Yeah, I said that I’d come alone and I will but you’ll be close, recording. I just need to make a small recording system that he can’t find or see. But I need to be quick.”

 

“I’ll buy you time.”

 

“No no, he’ll suspect something then. I can do it, I don’t need a lot of time, just some.”

 

“Say there was traffic or something.”

 

“It could work.”

 

“Go go, don’t think too much on it just go do it.” She pushes me laughing and I rush to the garage, sitting at my workstation. Across from mine was my dad’s and it’s been untouched for a couple of years. He’s always been at FI headquarters. I shake away the daddy issues and get started making a mini mic. Once I’m down, it’s barely the size of a penny and could fit behind my ear. I place it there, wirelessly connecting it to the recording box that I’ll put in my car.

 

“Korra, I got it.” I say walking out. “I’ll go get dressed then we can go. Tell your mom.” We race off in different directions. I put on slightly revealing clothes just to bait him and go backdownstaris, seeing Korra explaining to her mom.

 

“I’ll go to the police and once you call me, I’ll send them over.”

 

*** * ***

 

We see Tarrlok leave his car and walk to the gym, going behind it. Korra looks at me, kissing my hand then my lips.

 

“I’ll be ok. If anything goes wrong, I’ll say the magic word.” She nods, kissing me on the forehead again. We get out the car.

 

“Korra, go on without me, I need to get something from the gym. I left it yesterday.” I click the pad behind my ear and the recording starts.

 

“Ok, I’ll see you later.”

 

“Ok.” I head over to the gym, taking a deep breath. I look behind me, seeing Korra go back to the car and I past the wall, losing sight of her. Tarrlok is there, smoking. He looks over at me and grins.

 

“This surprised me, I thought that you would have went to the police,” He says, walking closer to me.

 

“I was about to but thought on it. I didn’t want my dad to be exposed by something dumb I did. Me and Korra...a dumb mistake ok? We only slept together because I wanted to get off.”

 

“That’s better. I thought you actually like that piece of muscle. A girl’s wrestling team especially without a male coach is dumber than anything I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Look, can you just burn and delete the pictures you have of me and Korra? I can’t have my dad put in a bad spot.” Tarrlok looked at me, grazing his eyes on my body. I hold back a gag.

 

“Fine, I’ll do it. Only if you do something for me.” He smirks.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Open your shirt.”

 

“What? In public like this? You’re crazy.”

 

“No one’s around but us and if you want to prove that you’re over your lesbian stage, I’d like to see it.”

 

“I’ve over it, I don’t need to prove anything to you.”

 

“Oh but you do. I have the power here, you don’t. Do it Ms.Sato,” Tarrlok says to me. I swallow down the bile in my throat as I unbutton my shirt. He licks his lips as he looks at me.

 

“That’s more like it. You just need a real man to show you what’s what. Get on your knees,” He says.

 

“What?” I cover myself up. “No.”

 

“Do it girl or I’ll call your house phone. Your stepmother’s home right? This’ll be a surprise to her.” I fake panic on my face.

 

“Fine fine, don’t call her.” I kneel down in front of him.

 

“Oh I’ve been doing this for years and it’s always my favorite part when the lesbo sluts give themselves up.” I hear him undoing his belt.

 

“Just take your victory and leave.”

 

“Victory? I like the sound of that.”

 

“So do I.” I hear Korra’s face from behind Tarrlok and she punches him to the ground. I button up my shirt and she’s punching him hard.

 

“Korra, korra stop!” I pull her off him. His nose is broken but no other damage except a busted lip. Down the street, I hear sirens. Senna’s on her way.

 

“Are you ok Asami?” She cradles my face, looking me up and down.

 

“I’m fine, he didn’t get to do anything, I’m fine.” I really am, Korra came just in time.

 

“Ok. Time to teach this shitbag a lesson.” She charges at him again but I stop her.

 

“Senna’s almost here with the cops, don’t do anything else.” I see the rage bubble in her but she looks at me.

 

“Fine fine.” Soon the cops arrive, coming near us.

 

“You heard the recording, he’s done it before,” Senna said, walking up with them. They pick Tarrlok up off the ground, arresting him.

 

“You’ll pay for this you bitch. You have no evidence against me. Unhand me!” He shouts, wrestling with the police.

 

“She recorded the whole thing you idiot,” One of the cops said.

 

“I hope you’re lucky. If you did this to my niece, you’re dead meat!” Another shouts at him. They stuff him into the cop car and leave.

 

“Are you ok Asami?” Senna asks me.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so soon, I'll be losing my laptop to write. It's school issued and I'm leaving my current school so I won't have another one until I start school again. I'll be on hiatus for summer break in about 2 or 3 weeks. I apologise with everything in my heart but I'm not stopping my stories. They'll just be delayed for a while, again I'm sorry.


	12. Coming Out

I see Mako, Bolin and the others waiting for us in class after we were questioned. We walked up to them, prepared for answers. 

 

“What was that about? Tarrlok getting arrested?” Mako asks first. 

 

“Yeah, and what did it have to do with you?” Opal questions. 

 

“Look alright, we’ll answer your questions, just not here,” I say. “Come on.” 

 

We move our desks to the back, huddling around. 

 

“Ok so let’s start from the beginning alright?” I say to them and they nod. I look at Asami, sitting next to me and hold her hand. “Me and Asami have been dating for a couple of weeks.” 

 

“WHAT!?” Bolin yells, causing the rest of the class to look at him. “Sorry.” He sat down, looking at his two friends. “What, when how and why aren’t the rest of you screaming?!” 

 

“We already knew Bo,” Opal said. 

 

“Wait how?” Bo and I say at the same time. 

 

“Me,” Kuvira says. “After the finals, we were talking about victory sex and stuff and you ran off with Asami. Your so-called stepsister and I didn’t see you with any other girl after that. I told Opal and ms. smarty-pants put two and two together.” 

 

“And you told the others?” Asami asks. 

 

“No, we kind of just figured it out. I mean, I knew already and Ginger knows that Asami had been crushing on Korra since forever,” Jinora says. 

 

“Yeah, I figured out during talking to Akilo. She made a smart remark like ‘well maybe they’re dating each other or something’ and I denied it at first but it started to make sense in my head,” Mako tells them. 

 

“But no one told me? Bro?” Bolin says. 

 

“I have no idea how you didn’t figure it out. They’re always together, attached to the hip,” Mako says. 

 

“I just thought they got closer because they were sisters now.” 

 

“Yeah, you can say they’ve gotten closer Bolin,” Kuvira says, using air quotes. Opal hits her on the shoulder.

 

“So what does that have to do with Tarrlok?” Opal asks. 

 

“Well, turns out that he’s been praying on vulnerable girls or girls he can manipulate. He tried it with Asami because he found out that we were dating. He must have done some snooping around or something but he threatened to tell her dad and we couldn’t let that happen,” I explained to them. 

 

“So you went along with his plan?” Ginger questioned. 

 

“No. Well, I mean sorta but not really. We set him up. That’s why the police are here,” Asami says. “He’s most likely done this to other girls before so there will be an investigation on him.” 

 

“Well, at least he can’t do it anymore. I’m sorry you had to go through that Sami,” Ginger said, putting her hand on Asami’s. 

 

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have had to go through that.” Opal puts her hand on Asami’s too. 

 

“Thanks, guys. Feels like I can be free without worrying about him now,” She says, dryly chuckling. 

 

“Group hug?” Bolin offers. 

 

We nod and the eight of us stand and hug. We were still for a few seconds before sitting back down. 

 

“So what now? Won’t your dad be questioned and told about you too?” Opal asked. I look at Asami, seeing her pale. 

 

“Let’s not worry about this right now. Just class ok?” I say, stopping them. I make a gesture towards Asami with my eyes and they understand. 

 

“Yeah, ok. We’ll talk about it later.” 

 

I look at Asami, seeing her more freaked out than I’ve ever seen. Her eyes were staring off into space and her skin pale, looking white. I reach over, holding her hand and startling out of her trance. She doesn’t try to pretend with me, I see the pain in her eyes. Her dad was going to find out and there was nothing they could do about it.

 

*** * ***

 

He knew, he knew, he knew, he knew. I got a text from him earlier just before school ended.  _ Come home immediately. _ Just three words and everything in my soul left me. When Opal said that the police would tell him earlier, I thought that my heart had stopped but it really did now. Korra tried her best to comfort me but she wasn’t getting through. I just couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

 

“Sami, Sami, Asami!” Korra yells, making me jump. Good thing she was driving home. “It’ll be ok.”

 

“No, it won’t. He’s going to get in a fight with you or yell at me and one of us will be kicked out,” I say, crossing my arms.

 

“My mom won’t let that happen,” She says, turning down our street. I see our house in the distance, seeing my dad’s car out front. 

 

“He’s going to kill me. It won’t be long until our secret comes out to the public, then to his rivals and his business will be ruined. He’ll never forgive me for that.” 

 

Korra pulls into our driveway, turning off the car. She takes my hand, holding it gently. “Listen to me Asami. If he gets violent or yells, I’ll take him away. I won’t let him get close to you unless you won’t him too ok?” 

 

I look at her and she kisses my knuckles. I nod and we get out, walking up to the house. Senna opened the door and I heard my father’s voice. 

 

“Korra.  _ Asami _ . Sit on the couch,” He said, a tone as he said my name. We sit and I try to prepare myself. “First of all, how long?” 

 

“4 weeks,” Korra says, sensing my hesitance. 

 

“Have you explored this…….this relationship before I proposed to Senna?” He asked. I felt like I was in an interrogation room, the overhead light feeling like it was the sun. 

 

“No. We both didn’t want to mess up our friendship,” Korra tells him. 

 

“So you decided to do it after I proposed to your mother? You seduced my daughter!” Hiroshi yells. 

 

“I didn’t seduce anyone! If Asami didn’t want to be in a relationship with me, I wouldn’t have forced her. Asami is grown and she can make her own decisions,” Korra stands and yells at him. 

 

“Well if you just would act like the gender you were born to be, this would have never have happened to my daughter!” He yells back. 

 

“You’re blaming my sexuality for Tarrlok preying on underage girls! If you think that, you’re just as bad as he is! Asami and I didn’t do anything wrong!” She says. 

 

I shake at their tone and loudness. 

 

“Asami wouldn't be like this if you weren’t for you. You made into some….into some freak and rebel. Luckily she’s only half a dyke and not a full one like you!” 

 

“Hiroshi!” Senna yells and I whimper lowly. 

 

“What?! This is your daughter’s fault and you know it too. My girl was pure before you or Korra came along, messing up her head. Making her think that two men or two women could be together. You’ve made her corrupted!” 

 

“Stop!” I yell, causing them all to look at me. “Dad, me being the way I am, bisexual is neither Korra or Senna’s fault! It’s no ones fault, I was just born like this! You need to get that through your thick skull that I love men and women or you no longer have a daughter.” I’m breathing hard and he stares at me, nothing showing in his eyes. 

 

“I believe that I no longer have a daughter. Both of you, get out of my house this instant, I do no wish to see your faces ever again. Asami, you are cut off.” Malice fills his voice. 

 

“Fine. I’m 17, old enough to get the money that mom left for me. And I made it so that you couldn’t get that. Korra, get your things we’re leaving this sorry excuse of a father and a man.” I stare at him with just as much anger. 

 

“Fine, I don’t need to delinquents in my legacy. I have my wife.” He puts his arm around Senna but she moves away from him.

 

“If these two girls are leaving, I’m leaving with them. Have fun by yourself Hiroshi.” Senna drops her ring on the floor, heading upstairs to pack. I

 

*** * ***

  
  


We find a good hotel in the city. Four stars with two beds. Asami said she needs to wait till tomorrow to get the morning from her mother’s account. My mother is asleep, opting for the conjoining room next to ours. Asami was in the shower and I worried. I’ve never seen her so pissed before. I mean, I was too but Asami was usually the calm, cool and obedient one. Always listening to her father. I guess she had had enough of his bullshit. I hear the shower stop and the door open.

 

“Look, I know what you’re thinking. That it’s all your fault or something,” I start. “But it’s not. Your dad is just a homophobic dick.” 

 

“I always knew he was. But when I first came out to him, he seemed ok with it but over the years, he’s gotten worse. I guess today was the breaking point for him,” SHe said, getting dressed.

 

“It was for you too Sami. I’ve never seen you like that,  _ ever _ ,” I say. “And I know that you're still going through something right now but you don’t want to show it so sit down and tell me.”

 

I pat the bed next to be and she slowly walks over, sitting down. Asami lays her head on my shoulder and I wrap an arm around her. 

 

“He really hates me. I’ve thought it for so so long but I didn’t want to confirm it. Now I know, I really now. I mean, before I came out, he’s always expressed his displeasure of gay and bi people but I always thought it was a joke. It got worse when my mom died. I started to figure out my sexuality and I could never talk to him about it. 7th grade came along, there you were and I really found out. I told him of course and he said that he’d love me no matter what. I guess that was a lie.” 

 

I tighten my hold on her, pulling her into my lap. She cries hard and I kiss her forehead, whispering into her ear that I love her and would never stop. Asami holds my shirt, sniffling and sobbing. After an hour, she stops crying but shakes in my hold. 

 

“Never let me go Korra, please.” 

 

“I never will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Sorry I was gone so long but I thought it would have been longer. I have a new laptop, my own, so I will be able to update this story on normal times. Every Tuesday. I appreciate you for waiting, you don't know how much that means to me. But with this, please forgive me if I'm messing up, I need to get back into it. I hoped you enjoyed and please leave kudos and comments below, I live for your comments.
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TEM ;D


	13. Anger's Dojo

I was fine. Perfectly fine. I know that some people say that when they’re not fine but I was fine. I have no idea why Korra was worrying, I was ok. Even if I had to act like a bitch to prove it. Who cares if Korra knew how to see through my acts but this wasn’t an act. I was fine. Not talking to my father for a week didn’t really bother me that much, no matter how much his words echoed in my head. I was fine. Even if I got weird looks at school and heard people talking about how much of a slut I was. I was fine, I can’t let petty words get to me. I held my head high and put them behind me. Even if one of my teachers decided to be angry at me for getting another fired, I was fine. It wasn’t my fault and it wasn’t going to get to me. 

 

“Asami,” I heard Korra say, snapping in front of my face. I broke out of my trace and smiled at her. 

 

“What?” I asked, reading the concerned look on her face. 

 

“You ok? You’ve been staring off into space for a little while.” I look down at the laptop on my lap, homework waiting for me to do it. 

 

“Sorry, I was just thinking,” I say, beginning to work again. 

 

“About what?” Korra asked and I sensed where she was going with it. 

 

“Korra, I’m fine. How many times do I have to say it?” I say, fluttering my eyelashes trying to distract her. She stares dead into my eyes. 

 

“How many times do I have to ask until you tell me what’s wrong? I know you haven’t stopped thinking about what your dad said to you, to us. You’re not just….ok,” She says, pushing my laptop aside and grabbing my hips, lifting me into her lap. “Talk to me.” 

 

“There’s nothing to say,” I repeat, crossing my arms. “Put me down and let me work, please.” 

 

“No, I don’t think so. If you don’t have anything to say, I guess I’ll talk. Feel free to interrupt whenever you get tired of this act,” She says, poking me on the chest. “When my dad left, I was small. I didn’t know why he left so I was angry. I used the anger to get into fights with other kids, bullying them. I had to prove that even without a father, I was still the toughest kid around. So I interrupted the teacher in class, I made fun of younger kids, I even broke a kid’s bike before. Just bent it. I had to be strong and if no one was going to teach me how to be, I’d just do it myself.” Korra stopped a second to think. “Until my mother’s brother, Tolri picked me up from school one day. A surprise visit but instead of taking me home, he took me to this dojo of sorts. It’s safe to say that I got my ass kicked. When I went to him and cried, why didn’t you defend me, he looked at me and said why should I defend a bully? Korra, you’re just a big bully, picking on kids younger than you. And you bully because you’re sad. I stood up to him and said that I wasn’t sad, strong people can’t be sad. Tolri laughed, picked me up and hugged me so hard, the air left my chest. During that, I just started to cry. I cried and cried and cried until he rubbed my head and told me that I didn’t have to fight to prove that I was strong. Then he said it wasn’t about me being strong or proving myself. It was the anger of my dad leaving and me not knowing why. He told me that he knows the anger because his mom left. Left his dad with four kids to take care of for no reason then he said, parents just leave. I punched him in the chest and said, parents have no reason to leave their kids and he agreed with me. But they do Korra, he said again, so instead of using my anger towards my father on other kids, use it on something else. He took me to a punching bag that stood at least 5 feet over me and taught me the right way to punch it. Every day since then, I went to that dojo. Whenever I felt angry about my father, I punched the bag so hard, I would think I broke a finger or something. Until I was about 12 and while I was punching, I stopped. I wasn’t angry anymore, I was just sad. I went to Tolri and talked to him. I told him everything that I had thought about my father and he just listened. He said that he went through those same thing with my grandmother. He said that he was no longer angry, he was just sad that he didn’t know why she left. We just talked and talked for hours until we were both crying. Tolri taught me a way to deal with my anger and my sadness about my father until or if  I would encounter him one day. And when I did, I didn’t blow up one him as much as I thought I would. I could have a normal conversation without letting too much of my emotions ruin it.” 

 

“What happened to Tolri?” I ask, seeing the look in her eyes. 

 

“He died, three years ago. Remember when I had to go up to the Northern Water Tribe? It was for his funeral. When he died, it felt like losing my father again. I kept going back to the dojo, punching the bag and sometimes breaking down crying. But Asami, what I’m trying to say is don’t use the anger that you have with your father on other people, including me. I can take it of course but others can’t because they don’t know what’s wrong. You got to get it out, you can’t keep it concealed behind a faceful of makeup or a bitchy attitude. Because you act just like Akilo ok? Get it out, do something. Because I swear if you keep it in and then try to talk to your dad it will be like a volcano erupting.” Korra looks deeply in my eyes and I have to turn away before crying. After quickly regaining myself, I kiss her on the forehead and move off her lap.  

 

“Thanks Korra but I don’t need to punch a bag to get over my dad. Now if you excuse me, I need to work on my homework.” I pick up my laptop, putting my earphones in and playing loud music. I can sense Korra looking at me, she’s probably doing puppy dog eyes for something. I roll mine because I don’t have time. I can deal with my anger and other emotions about my father on my own. I’m fine.

 

*** * ***

 

“Hey Korra, have you seen Asami?” Ginger asks me after the 7th period ends. 

 

“No? Didn’t see just get out of class with you?” I ask, feeling a wave of concern splash over me. 

 

“No, she wasn’t in Engineering. Was she in Trig?” She asks. 

 

“Yeah, I even walked her to 7th. You’re telling me she’s gone?” Ginger nods and I put all my things in my bookbag, running down the hall. A bunch of teachers yell at me but I ignore them as I leave the building looking around outside. Come on Asami, where’d you go? I take out my phone, pulling up my texts with her. 

 

**Korra (2:53 pm)**

**Where are you?**

 

A few minutes past until I get a text back. 

 

**Sami <3 (3:02pm)**

**Don’t chase after me, I’m fine.**

 

**Korra (3:02 pm)**

**Sami, where are you? Stop playing games**

 

**Sami <3 (3:12pm)**

**Our first date...ice cream**

 

Republic City Park. What the hell?  I call a cab, trying to get there as fast as possible. I know Asami’s smart enough not to hurt herself but I can’t let her thoughts get to her. Whenever she’s thinking about her dad, she tends to get irrational. I get to the park in under 20 minutes. I look around, seeing dark raven hair and a red t-shirt sitting on the bench where we were. A guy is next to her, looking quite older than 17. Feeling myself getting anger as he moves closer, I run up to them, sitting between them. I glare at Asami first before turning to the man. 

 

“Excuse me girl but I was-” 

 

“Talking to an under age girl. Beat it before I call the cops,” I all but growl and he runs off, cursing. I turn back to Asami who was actively trying to ignore me. “Asami-” 

 

“Leave me alone Korra. I’m not in the mood,” She says, crossing her arms. 

 

“I’m not in the mood for your shit either but screw it.” I grab her wrist, lifting her up. I see her car parked not too far away and drag her there, stuffing her in the seat while I get in the drivers. 

 

“Korr-”

 

“Shut up ok! Just shut it. I know you’re hurting Asami, I can feel it. So this bitchy attitude won’t fucking get you anywhere with me, I’m tired of it. It had been a goddamn week since you talked to your dad and you’re acting like it hasn’t gotten to you. I know it has,” She tries to interrupt me “I know that it has!” Asami looks dumbfounded. “Look Asami, quit hiding it out. I hear you crying at night and in the shower, you’re not good at hiding it. You need to talk to him but first, you need to get that anger out. It’s not doing anyone good.” 

 

“Take me home Korra,” She says, her voice low. Groaning loudly, I start up the car, heading in the direction of the hotel. But instead of driving straight there, I make a detour. “Where are we?” 

 

“Come on.” I almost have to drag her out the car again but she just walks up with me. I open the old style doors and take my shoes off. SHe does the same and looks around in awe at here we were. Kids were practicing, sparring with each other, some breaking wooden boards, some listening to a teacher and others by the punching bags, yelling at the punched me. Suddenly and loud childish scream went out. 

 

“Get Korra!” They yelled and I look over, seeing a group of kids running up on me. They tackle me to the ground and I laugh hearing Asami yelp. The kids hit and knee me lightly and I push them off me. 

 

“Korra, you’re back!” Meo says, hugging me. All the others do too and they allow me to get up. 

 

“Well look at you guys. You’ve gotten stronger by not strong enough to beat me,” I laugh and smirk as they punch and kicks my legs. 

 

“What are you doing here, I thought you stopped coming,” The boy who screamed, Fihu said looking up at me. 

 

“I never said that I said that I had to take care of some things before I did. They’re not fully taken care of but I missed you guys and I brought a friend.” I take Asami’s head and pull her up to the kids. She tries to fight because she isn’t good with kids but she doesn’t beat me. “This is Asami.”

 

“The Asami?” Fihu says in amazement. “The girl you have a c-r-u-s-h on?” 

 

“Guess what Fihu? I’m d-a-t-i-n-g her now,” I fake whisper, high fiving him. 

 

“Sensei Korra talks about you all the time,” Meo says. 

 

“Yeah, it was really annoying because I fought she was faking it,” Fihu says, sticking his tongue out at me. I do it back and he glares at me. 

 

“Well I wasn’t but my friend is here to check out the punching bags. I’ll see you guys later,” I say, high fiving them all before they leave. 

 

“I didn’t know you were a Sensei,” Asami says, looking at me. We talk towards the hanging bags. 

 

“I sorta am, I’m sorta not. I used to come here all the time before senior year started. They just called me Sensei cause I taught them some stuff if they were done with lessons. Look at the trophy wall over there.” I point to it and she looks. “I won at least 10 of them.” 

 

“I thought your uncle only took you here to get out anger,” She said in question.

 

“Well when I was 13, I decided to join. Got my black belt and everything. But we’re not here for me to gloat, we’re here to help you out.” 

 

“I don’t need this Korra,” SHe tries again, sounding exhausted. 

 

“If you really don’t, you won’t mind just punching the bag a little, will you?” I lead her to the back where the equipment is. I wrap up her hands in bandages then put gloves over them. “I don’t want your pretty hands to get hurt.” 

 

Asami slightly blushes, looking away from me. “Who is that shrine for?” I look over, following her eyes. Something thick builds up in my throat and I swallow it down. 

 

“Tolri,” I say lowly. “He worked here since this place was built. I helped make that shrine.” 

 

“Oh, I didn’t know,” She says apologetically. I begin to wrap up my hands and grab a pair of gloves. 

 

“It’s fine, you didn’t know. Come on.” I lead her again to the punching bags and go to the one in the back. The one Tolri took me to. “I’ll start ok? Hold the bag if you want.” 

 

Asami moves away as I put my gloves one. I take a stance and put my fists up, taking a deep breath. I take a look at Tolri’s shrine in the distance and yell as I punch the bag. I fell tears well up in my eyes as I continue punching, remembering everything Tolri taught me. My hands ache, it’s been a while. I keep punching and punching until everything it out of me. I take the gloves off, throwing them to the ground and cracking my knuckles. Asami looks at me with wide eyes. 

 

“I’m fine. Just been a while since I’ve done it. Needed to get it out.” She looks at me then at the bag. I wipe the tears from my eyes and clear my throat. “Want me to hold it?” 

 

“No. Just tell me how to punch it right.” She tries to copy the stance I was in and I smile, correctly her. I run my hand up her inner thigh, fixing her leg and kicking her other foot until it was right. 

 

“Now make sure your hands feel right in the gloves and punch it with everything you have. Knee the bag if you need to, just anything to get it out.” I see her close her eyes and take a deep breath. 

 

Asami punches the bag with all her might and it rocks back so she punches it again with her other hand and she gets a rhythm, swinging, and punching, even throwing in a knee every now and then. I see tears well up behind her eyes and one falls. She doesn’t wipe it away, she just kept hitting the bag. “Come on Asami, let it out.” She sobs, more tears falling out as she hits it over and over. Asami cries as her punches get weaker. She turns to me and hugs me tight, crying. I hug her, rubbing her back and whispering meaningless things into her ear. 

 

“I need to go outside,” She whispers, taking a break from crying. I nod and take her gloves off. She heads to the front, going outside and I go to follow her. Before I leave though, I walk over to Toli’s shrine, saying a small prayer and then going outside. Asami’s hitting on the trunk of her car and I join her. She leans on my shoulder. 

 

“Did that make you feel better?” I ask as we look at the distant city.

 

“No, it made me feel worse.” She says, pinching me. “Why did you take me here?” 

 

“For exactly this reason. To get you to cry, to get you to act on what you’re feeling. Asami, keeping it in it’s ok no matter what you think. You’re not fine.” 

 

“I was until I went in there. Now everything I’m thinking about my dad is roaring in my brain instead of in a good little corner. I don’t want to deal with this.” 

 

“But you have to Asami, get it out,” I say again. “I’ll keep going on like this until you do.” 

 

“You wouldn’t,” She says, looking at me. I slightly smile. 

 

“I would. Try me.” 

 

Asami sighs, leaning her head on my shoulder again. I wrap an arm around her and she takes a deep breath. 

 

“I’m…..angry. I want to hate my dad but I can’t, I just can’t. I want to storm to the house and yell out everything I can at him. Then I want to cry and ask him why did he fake it if he didn’t like it? I want to punch him, I want to slap him or ruin his work. Something that will make him feel what I am. He had no right to say that to you or Senna or even me. He’s a dad, he’s supposed to love his kids no matter what. But he doesn’t or didn’t or whatever! I hate wanting to get his forgiveness when it should be him getting mine! I hate that I want to pick up my phone and call him and apologize for being the way I am but I know that’s not the right thing to do. I just want him to feel just a small bit of the pain he’s putting me through and he acts like he doesn’t care. Why is he doing this, he’s supposed to love me! He’s supposed to love me through anything and he told me to leave. No dad is supposed to do that!” She starts to cry again and hugs me. I kiss the top of her head as she sobs. “I want to say that I hate him but I know it won’t do any good. I know that he won’t care. I just want to feel nothing towards him like he feels for me.”

 

I stay silent, knowing that taking would only make it worse. 

 

“The more I say, the more it hurts. I just want it to stop hurting Korra, I don’t want to care about him anymore but I do. I still love him, he’s my dad. I hate this, I just want to stop feeling like this.” 

 

“It takes some time Asami. It’s only been a week and you still need to talk to him. You can’t leave things the way you did. I’m not saying go and forgive him or anything but you need to talk. You really do. Get into an argument with him, yell, scream. Do what you can to make him listen but do it in person where he can’t runaway or hang up.” 

 

“I’m not ready…” 

 

“Then do it when you are ok?” I look down at her. She nods, her grip on my shirt tightening. “Come on, we have to get back before Senna gets worried.” She nods again and moves away from me, wiping tears from her eyes. Asami leans over and kisses me. We get back in the car and she holds my hand the entire way back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and suggestions for what I should put in other chapters but please please comment thank you ;D


End file.
